Behind The Smiles
by Lennatha
Summary: Sailor Moon. Your average Klutz. The over bubbly girl who tends to stuff her face and then get into arguments with Darien Shields. What if, one day, she decides to defend her self and punch Darien... What happens when she matures? Who is the real Serena..
1. Chapter 1

* * *

** So, I've been persuaded (and bullied TT) into posting this up. If I am honest with you, I wrote this chapter in the whole, spur in the moment, but the other chapters seem to meld with it quite nicely. So here is a chapter, please review it and if I am happy with all my feedback, I will post another. If not, I'll just leave this and cry in the corner lol.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as it's made me giggle. -**

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own. It is Naoko Takeuchi's brilliant work. I just steal the characters and weld them to do my dirty work. -cracks whip-

* * *

**Chapter One.**

* * *

It was around 4pm. The sun was warm and sending its rays down to the town known as Juuban. The town was actually peaceful. There were the cars that were driving home and the few odd students walking home from a detention, but today was one of the calm days where people got along.

"UGH! YOU EGOTISTICAL MORON!" a shrill scream echoed through out. Okay, so it wasn't so peaceful, but it was a day that was nice.

"Come on Meatball head, I was only playing around with you" he smirked, but the blonde was in no mood. Darien had teased her once again about her eating habits. She was not a happy Moon Bunny.

"Ugh, you know what?" She started getting off the stool, "I give up with you, Darien Shields. Each day you take the piss, whether it's my hair or my eating habits, seriously, do you have no life, making me scream at you everyday?" she said calmly, but the rage was evident in her voice. Darien was taken aback slightly. Normally, she would lash out at him with some stupid lame comeback that involved him being called 'peacock brain', but today she hadn't. Had she given up? On fighting back? And he did have a life, she was part of it. Okay, so he did have a silly little crush on the girl. It wasn't evident though. He loved seeing her get so... violently annoyed with him. To see her eyes sparkle with rage and her face go red. He found it very alluring. Okay, so what? He was 20 and she was 16. She was legal. _'Shields! Stop it!'_ he mentally told himself off for his thoughts and looked at her.

The same sparkle in her eyes, but her face was an emotionless mask. Not Serena-like... What was wrong with her?

"Aww, Meatball head, you underestimate me," he started getting that same old smirk, "I do have a life, but you seem to get involved somehow. And the teasing? How can I not when you act so ridiculously?"

Her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. She went to her bag, pulled out some money and placed it on the side.

"Keep the change, Drew!" she yelled and looked to Darien, "Whatever, Darien, I have better things to do then spend my time arguing with you." she said and grabbed her bag.

"Like what? Studying for once?" he teased and he saw her tense up...

Serena dropped her back, turned around and... Punched him... right on the jaw. And damn, it hurt him.

"Fuck off Shields!" she shouted, grabbed her back again and left in a huff.

Darien was stood there nursing his jaw. He was gob smacked... That girl had a punch... and... She HIT HIM!!

"What can I say Dare, you had it coming... but... I'm shocked that Serena did that..." Andrew said handing him an ice pack, "And swore... what did you do this time?" Darien just grunted and shrugged.

"I don't know, she wasn't herself, she just stopped... you know" he looked to Andrew. Andrew had no idea what he was talking about. Darien sighed. "Okay, well, she screamed, as you heard, and then just said that she gave up." Andrew stopped and turned to Darien.

"She gave up!?" he exclaimed and Darien nodded.

"Yeah... she said I have no life 'cause of the fact I take the piss out of her..." he said remembering what had happened.

"And then you took it too far and she hit you square on the jaw." Darien pouted and nodded, but then scowled and nursed his jaw.

"Damn... she can pack a punch..."

"Maybe she's been reserving those just for when you take it too far" Andrew had to smirk at that.

"Yeah... I bet she works out just to save one hella punch for my jaw... Not to mention Mars slapped me last night" he said and Andrew chuckled.

"You said it, what did you do?" Yeah, Darien had told Andrew a while ago that he was Tuxedo Mask. Andrew had come in one morning to see Darien de-transform and helped him tend to the wounds. It was a great relief for Darien really, he could tell someone about everything.

"I think... I groped Sailor Moon..." he said and Andrew whistled.

"Whoa Man, get in there, what did Moon do?"

"Go bright red and squeaked... It was an accident though. As I was letting her down after saving her my hand slipped on that firm little ass and... Ah shit... I sound like some..."

"Sexually frustrated fool?" Darien sighed and nodded.

"Yup... but Drew I'm not kidding... she's so leggy and... and just gorgeous! And those eyes... Man, you can just see the emotion in those depths..." he went on and Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Mate, I get it, she's a sexy 'lil minx... oh waits... that's Venus..." he grinned Darien raised a brow and chuckled. Andrew had something for the Venus character, even though he had Reika, his Japanese archaeologist steady girlfriend.

"What would Reika say?" he said and Andrew grinned sheepishly.

"She would be furious... but... I can like Venus? After all, I'm never gonna meet her" he said and Darien rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna head to the park for the sunset." he said placing the ice pack down along with money for his coffee.

"Alright mate, see you tomorrow morning... unless the scouts do worse to you" he chuckled and Darien rolled his eyes.

"Bye" he placed his hands in his pocket and exited the crown...

* * *

Serena was sat on the grass looking at the lake. She was infuriated. She had finally punched that jerk. She leaned back and looked at the clouds and the dimming sky. Yeah, she had to be home just before nightfall, but she would have to be out later in the night to train... without Luna's knowledge... She chuckled out loud. No one knew of her late night trainings. No one noticed that Sailor Moon was becoming that bit more graceful and no one knew that Serena was maturing. No one noticed these little changes in Serena, but she didn't mind. She would stay the hyped up klutz in front of everyone else just to make them happy. She wasn't normally like that. No... She had changed a while ago... Especially when the group came together... She didn't remember how it happened. She was most likely sick of Luna and Raye having ago at her, and of her parents and Amy being disappointed in her. She was tired of the moans and the shouts and even the klutz attacks. Sick and tired of it...

She looked to the sun slowly setting and smiled, pulling out the star locket from her bag. She just looked at it shine in the light and smiled lightly, remembering the night she received it. Yeah, she tried to be cheeky and ask for the crystal as well, but that didn't matter. The locket had this... pull on her. Like she knew it from somewhere... a... Dream maybe? She didn't know, but whenever she listened to the Tune she felt like she was on the moon and was happy... literally. She was about to flick it open to hear the melody when:

"Serena?"

Serena quickly shoved the locket in her bag and turned to see Darien there... she sighed annoyed and looked at him.

"What now? Come say I punch like a girl?" she said in a bored tone and he smirked.

"Actually, I came to watch the sun set... and no... you don't punch like a girl..." he said and sat next to her on the grass leaning on his elbows.

"Haha, oh right." she muttered and looked to the lake and then it hit her, "What do you mean then? Did I not even hurt you?" He raised a brow.

"You were intending to hurt me?" he asked with a mock pout.

"Duh"

"Well... you pack one hell of a punch... Drew got me ice for my jaw..." he muttered and Serena chuckled.

"Did you learn you lesson?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not to piss you off..." he said and trailed off, "No matter how cute you look..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." she shrugged and looked back to the lake. The sky was darkening as the sun was slowly going out of sight from the sky. Serena soon laid down to watch the sky. Darien had done the same not so long ago. The two just sat there, in a comfortable silence. It felt right somehow, but it also felt like something was missing... Like, there was a void or a barrier that needed to be broken between the two. Darien couldn't help, but look at Serena laid there, looking at the sky in her school uniform. The short skirt rode up to reveal the longest legs ever and the blouse and jacket. The uniform was disgusting, but she made it look smart and sexy all at once. _'Darien'_ he scolded himself mentally and looked at her again, just laying there. It was like she was glowing with beauty under the setting sun in the grass. Her face was relaxed; no mask... no expression, just... relaxed. Her crystal blue eyes were as open as the outdoors and her golden hair was glowing with radiance. Hell, she was just glowing all over.

He was staring at her... she could tell. She could feel his gaze at her. She ignored it for around 10 minutes, but then it was getting tedious...

"What?" she asked not looking at him.

"Nothing... just... never mind" he said and looked away from her.

"Darien, you were staring... what were you staring at? Do I have something on me? Or is my skirt too short?" she said bluntly and Darien chuckled.

"Serena, you skirt length didn't catch my interest..." he started and looked at her legs and the skirt... "But now you mention it" he said and licked his lips with a smirk. Serena just chuckled and leaned up on her elbows.

"I think you should stop looking if I were you Shields..." she said with a smirk and pulled her skirt back to a reasonable length... It was mid-thigh... So Darien could still see a lot for his likings.

"I think you should wear that skirt everyday" he grinned and she rolled her eyes and lay back down.

"I'll wear my longer one tomorrow... JUST FOR YOU" she said and she saw him pout in the corner of her eye...

"That's quite rude..."

"No Darien, It's called keeping your eyes off my legs... why not go stare are someone else's..."

"But what if I don't want to?" oh god... he was flirting with her now...

"Fine, whatever... stare... I have no energy to keep going on" she gave in... And then she shot up and looked at Darien in shock...

"What?"

"You... have been staring at my legs!? This whole time!?" her face was going red... not in anger... in embarrassment...

"Yes... and they are very lovely legs..."

"Right... I gotta go before my parent's start thinking I'm going out with a guy" she picked her bag up and stood up.

"And who said you're not?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm with you... more like you're with me" she grinned and then waved, "See you Darien, Hope I didn't hit you too hard... wait... no I don't" she winked and walked off leaving Darien sat there...

Now that he thought about it... his jaw still hurt... and he just told Serena he loved her legs...

"Well fuck..." he muttered... she was going to use that against him now... and he had nothing on her... "Well done Shields" he muttered lying down on the grass, "you've fucked up now..." he sighed watching the sky turn darker and darker before it was actually night... _'Have to admit though... Her blushing is cuter than her red with anger...and i liked the no arguing... it was... dare i say it... but it was nice...'_

* * *

Serena walked through the door literally 10 seconds before the street lights went on and took her shoes off.

"Home!" she shouted and her mother came through and scanned her.

"Your late..."  
"No I'm not mother, I got here just before the lights were on, I know you saw that because I saw you in the living room window" she said and her mother rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, fine, go wash up ready for tea. Do you have any homework?"

"Just to read through Romeo and Juliet and remember our lines..."

"Oh yes, you're doing a performance to raise your grade... what did you get again?"

"A B mother..."

"Oh yes, Very proud of you Bunny... No go wash up" she disappeared and Serena sighed. Bad grades were still a thing for her, they were just C's and D's now... so it wasn't all that bad... She could get A's... but she just couldn't be bothered to put the effort in. When it came to something vital for her final grade of the GCSE's... Then she'll do her hardest, but now she didn't want to.

Serena walked up stairs to her room, dumped her bag next to her bed and collapsed. She was tired... but there was bound to be a fight tonight and then she had to do an hour or training... She sat up to see her cat walk in.

"Serena, I wanted to" the cat started with out looking at Serena.  
"Not now Luna, I need to wash up and change." she said and went to the bathroom with her PJ's. When she was out her hair was down and in a simple pony tail. She looked at Luna and rolled her eyes placing the clothes on hangers.

"Scout?" she asked and Luna nodded, "Go ahead, quickly... before dinner... It smells good..." she said and grinned... her mask was already on.

"I have a feeling that Sailor Venus had arrived into the group a bit early. We still are in need of more of the rainbow crystals to not only regain our memory, but to find our princess as well."

"Yes Luna, because we need to protect the Princess, I know, but... What if... I dunno... it's strange, but what if one of the scouts is the princess??" she asked and Luna stopped... Serena made a good point.

"You have made a good point, but none of you could be the princess... She was the princess of the moon, the scouts are the guardian of their planets..." she recited from what she could actually remember...

"I see… okay then Luna... Well, I'm going to help mum set up dinner..." she stood up and left Luna in her thought...

_'What IF one of the scouts is our Princess?'_ she wondered and looked out to the rising moon.

* * *

**Don't forget to press that little review button xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated! xD**

**I was sooooo happy with the reviews I got! So I'm kind of pleased I got bribed slash bullied into putting it up, but I'm going to do the same thing again with the whole reviewing thing. I'm always scared and paranoid -major sweat drop- so yeah. I guess I'm scared with this story is because I have written all my characters so OOC... so yeah... **

**Anyway, review this and we'll see if another chapter comes up )**

* * *

Serena was in her room reading through her lines. For some strange and bizarre reason Ms Haruna chose her to be Juliet. She said that Serena was made for the part... minus the clumsiness. She didn't really want to learn these Shakespeare lines... She wanted the new hip version...

"Serena, I've been..." Luna started, but Serena cut her off again that night.

"Luna, I know it's most likely important, but I'm playing a lead role and I need to learn these lines or I cannot get a higher grade" she said not taking her eyes off the book. Luna was taken back... Serena was studying, she had not had a klutz attack and she was cutting Luna off... Yes, it was annoying, but Luna could see something different in her klutz.

"Serena, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes Luna, I am fine, I had a bad day today, punched Darien, got this to..."  
"you punched Darien!?" Luna shrieked.

"He took it too far Luna... Besides, it wasn't that hard... I hope…" she said and shrugged leaving a gob smacked Luna... She soon closed the book and looked at the time. 11PM.

"I'm gonna try and get some sleep before a youma attack" she said diving under her duvet and turning the light off. She pulled Luna up to her body and stroke Luna's belly till she felt Luna was asleep and then started to fall asleep herself. She knew it'll be at least 2 or 3 hours till a Youma will appear... They always do.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ Serena was up and out the window minutes before her communicator went off. She was a few minutes away from the attack. Juuban Park... Naturally...

She answered and saw Mars on the screen

"Come on Lazy bum, Youma attack... Juuban Park... yatta yatta, VENUS HIT THE BITCH!" Mars looked to Serena to see her already transformed and raised a brow, "Your almost here... cool... now hurry up, we need help" she hung up and Sailor Moon sighed placing the communicator in the 'sub-space' pocket.

She slowed into a walk and jumped into the tree watching the girls fight. Graceful, a few klutz attacks from them and they didn't have ago at each other. Her eyes rolled over to the Youma and looked at it.

It was big... no doubt about that. Sending bright yellow blasts at the scouts or acid goo. It was in the form of a woman with breast that were... lets say HUGE. How could you miss them! The make-up looks awful and that cackle! UGH!

"Moon Tiara ACTION!" she threw her tiara and caught the... she thing off guard. Serena jumped from the tree, landed gracefully on the ground. She stood up and went into her pose.

"Basically... You annoy me...You look ridiculous and your causing havoc in my town. For that, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you... got that?" she asked then nodded, "Good, now let's blast those fake boobs of yours back to where you belong." The creature stared at her, then looked its boobs and then went red...

"Why you little BRAT!" its obnoxious voice screeched.

"Yah yah, can we fight already? I got better stuff to do" she heard the snickers from the other scouts, but Mars... Mars looked gob smacked... and Mercury... she was giving a slight disappointed look.

"UGH! RIGHT! I'll teach you to mess with me!" it shrieked and sent a blast Sailor Moon's way. She was about to jump out of the way when the famous Tuxedo Mask swooped in and saved her.

"I must say Miss Moon, that was a very strange and out of context speech for you" he smirked his eyes glittering with amusement. Sailor Moon grinned.

"Thanks Tuxie, but if you could see, I could actually defend myself back there..." she said and saw his smirk widen.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk with you for just a little bit" she chuckled as he let her down, "You seem a little different..." he said and looked her up and down.

"It's called being organized for at least one night" she giggled lightly and looked back to the battle where the scouts were fighting, "Now, I'm going to let out some stress. Thanks for the save Cape Boy" she waved and jumped off to fight with the scouts.

Tuxedo mask stood there...

"Cape Boy? Tuxie?" he asked himself with a raised brow, "When did I get pet names!?"

"Sailor Moon! The chest! Aim for the Chest!" Jupiter said with a slightly chuckle, "They actually JIGGLE!" she burst out laughing and Sailor Moon joined in. The youma was going red with fury.

"Hey! Leave my beautiful appearance out of it and fight like woman!" the youma screeched and Sailor Moon and Jupiter burst out laughing again while Venus soon joined in, Mercury was typing furiously on her computer and Mars was stood there like a fool.

"Well, If that's what you call beautiful" Venus muttered, "Venus Love Me Chain!" she threw the chain and attacked the creature while Mercury got an answer.

"The mark on her collar bone Sailor Moon! Hit THERE!"

Sailor Moon nodded and regained her posture grabbing her Tiara.

"Got cha Merc!" she shouted and readied her self, "Moon... Tiara..." yes... she gave the whole suspense... "ACTION!!" there flew the tiara, hit the target. Shrill screams of the Youma was heard, a bright light was formed and there laid moon dust...

"Moon Dusted!" Sailor Moon yelled and pulled a victory pose. Mars walked over to Sailor Moon and placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell was THAT!?" she yelled and Sailor Moon looked at her with a raised brow.

"I call that a successful fight where I didn't have a Klutz attack." she answered and grinned.

"Yes, I get the fact there was no klutz attacks, but the speech!?"  
"Couldn't think of one"

"The giggles!?"

"Oh COME ON PYRO! Did you see them?" Jupiter chuckled in the background and stepped up.

"Yeah, give her a break pyro, this was a fun battle when Moony got here" She patted Sailor Moon on the back and grinned. Mars's face then eased off to a smile.

"And you arrived late... but earlier then normal... Good one Moon..." she smiled and Serena shook her head. Mars was noticing. So yeah, she was happy, but oh well.

Sailor Mercury walked over with a smile.

"Sailor Moon, You've gotten more graceful too, but I found what happened tonight in battle most unacceptable." she looked to Jupiter, "You too Jupiter, this is very important and that Youma could have been more dangerous than calculated. Please try and be serious in battle you two, Zoicite could have suddenly arrived and then caught you two with an attack when you least expected it."

Jupiter and Moon nodded and hung their heads in shame... but the giggles returned.

"Those heffa's were huge though..." Jupiter muttered and Moon nodded giggling.

"I mean seriously... how could you miss them!?" Sailor Moon burst out laughing as her and Jupiter talked about it. Venus shook her head and laughed.

"Come on girls, they were huge, but was that the first thing you two noticed!? DID YOU EVEN SEE HER CHOICE IN CLOTHING!?" she and the others laughed more and Sailor Moon nodded.

"Yeah, it was like... cover down there" she motioned her hands for her crotch area, "And covering just the good bits of the boobs..."

"Damn did those things jiggle a lot" Jupiter said and the girls burst out laughing again.

"I thought Zoicite was gay though?" Mercury questioned and the girls looked at Mercury who blushed slightly.

"Same here actually" Mars walked up and placed a finger on her chin, "Kept talking about some Malachite or something..." Sailor Moon suddenly nodded.

"I know... hmm... he must be good looking in Zoicite's eyes..." she said and the others giggled more.

"Right, well it's Friday tomorrow so we best get home to sleep, Good night Girls" Mercury turned and jumped off. Mars nodded and waved running off in the direction of her temple. Venus pulled a peace sign and ran off. Moon and Jupiter were left.

"I guess I better go make you some lunch tomorrow then" she said and Sailor Moon laughed.

"Thanks" she said and chuckled.

"Well, see ya Rena!" she waved and ran off leaving Sailor Moon all on her own...

Sailor Moon placed her hands on her hips and looked around. She turned around and then walked to the lake where she was earlier. She sat down and leaned on the backs of her hands. The moon was half full. She smiled and looked up seeing the sadness that seemed to show somehow. She pulled out the star locket and then opened it letting the melody play loudly in the silence. She closed her eyes and listened to the tune like many other nights and a small smile seemed to appear on her face. She will need to go train later, but since this was a good battle she was thinking of not bothering for tonight.

"Shouldn't you have disappeared?" she suddenly asked out loud closing the star locket and turning to see a certain masked hero behind her.

"I might ask the same for you Miss Moon" he replied and sat down next her. She looked at him and found it was exactly like earlier with her and Darien... She chuckled and shook her head.

"A scout can sit by the lake and star gaze can she not?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I guess so." he replied and kept his eyes on her as her gaze turned back to the moon. She glowed underneath the moon light. Like a goddess. _'Two people in one night glows like a goddess now huh? Get a grip Darien, Serena may be a goddess, but she has a heck of a mouth on her, and Sailor Moon? She stands for love and justice and boy does she bring justice in that get up...'_ he raised a brow at his thought and his eyes traveled down to her skirt. Just like he did with Serena. Beautifully smooth long legs. Except this skirt revealed much much more than Serena's. He then noticed a small cut on her thigh that was still bleeding and quite bad.

"Sailor Moon, you're bleeding" he stated matter of factly and she looked down at the cut and shrugged.

"I'll clean it off later... it's not that bad." she shrugged it off like it was nothing. She could care less about the cut on her leg. it would end up as a bruise in the morning and by night fall it'll be gone.

"It's bleeding quite badly. Let me clean it and bandage it"

"It's fine really" she didn't look at him once. Her eyes were still on the moon.

"Sailor Moon, Please, it could be serious" he pressed on and she sighed and nodded.

"Fine fine, go on" she had given in and he moved in to scan the cut. He took off his gloves and pressed his fingers around the cut lightly. Jolts of electricity shot through the slight touch and Sailor Moon's head shot up to look at his.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned ignoring the fact he felt an electric shock.

"Electric shocks…" she muttered and then chuckled and shook her head, "No, don't worry" she smiled lightly and Tuxedo Mask returned it.

The wound was cleaned and cover by a ripped strip from his cape moments later. He smiled and leaned back.

"Done." He said and she smiled lightly.

"thanks, but you didn't need to rip your cape to cover it up, it'll be healed later anyway."  
"It's fine, I needed an excuse to get a new one anyway, this one is old…" she chuckled and nodded…

After many minutes of a comfortable silence, Sailor Moon stood up and looked down to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks for patching my leg up." She said and gave him a smile, "But I must go now, I have a Guardian to explain the battle to" she explained and waved then ran off down the path and jumped into the trees.

Tuxedo mask stayed sat there looking at the moon and thinking about both his Princess and Sailor Moon. _'could they be the same person? Or is sailor moon a Fake Princess in disguise to protect my princess…' _ he thought as he tried to picture sailor moon in the dress and he saw similarity, but then the image of Serena came back into his mind.

'_Man Dare, three girls… if only they were the same girl…'_ he thought and then thought about it. "Wait…" his eyes shot up to the moon…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another chapter, please update 'cause it really does make me happy. If you are** **a writer, which I am sure most of you are, then you'll understand what it's like to receive reviews, so please press that button. It gives me a... courage of some sort, to post. **

**Anyway, enough of that, this chapter is, slightly, purely civilian form for you and if you have any questions about the story or chapter, say in your review and, if I can, I'll answer them in my next chapter, which should hopefully be soon, but I'm not sure, my beta reader's internet has failed due to melted charger cable? Something like that. **

**BY THE WAY!! There is a little spoiler of the next chapter at the bottom, and it's pretty juicy! So if you want the next chapter, I better get loads of reviews! hee -grins-**

**Anyway... on with the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer_****_: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, yatta yatta, great person, yatta yatta, don't sure me or Sailor Moon may just punish you -grins-_**

* * *

Sailor Moon ran into her garden and jumped into her room. Luna was sat there with a stern look on her feline face.

"Amy contacted me. The battle was over an HOUR ago." She scolded and Serena nodded.

"I needed time to think, okay?" Was all Serena said while she de-transformed. Luna sat there looking at her charge. It was only lately she had been having nightmares. And it was only today she notice a change in her charge. She was on time for school. Yes, she had her normal fight with Darien, but this time she had punched him. According to Amy, she had fought well and not acted like a klutz once. Maybe her charge was maturing, but this fast?

"Serena," Luna started as Serena went under the duvet and pulled Luna back up to cuddle her.

"Go on," her charge replied.

Was there really something wrong with this change?

"Well done, I'm proud of you" No, there wasn't a problem. She was doing well.

"Thanks, Luna" Serena soon dozed off and Luna laid there looking at the light of the moon listening to the girl's slow, deep breaths.

* * *

The scent of pancakes filled Luna's sensitive nose and she rolled to her opposite side and stretched. Ruby eyes opened to look at her surrounding area and the room was empty. Where was Serena?

The feline jumped off the bed and padded downstairs into the dinning room to see both Serena and Sam eating their breakfast.

"Morning Luna," Sam turned holding her cat bowl. It had some cut up pieces of pancakes in. He smiled and placed it in front of a chair on the table.

Luna jumped onto the said and smiled in her feline like way.

"Mew!" she said and started on her own breakfast. Serena looked at the time and finished her orange Juice.

"I've got to go now, see ya!" she called out and left the table. As she left the room she patted Luna's head and ruffled Sam's hair up. He chuckled and rolled his eyes finishing his food. Luna looked to Serena and almost fell off her chair. Was her skirt shorter!?

* * *

Serena walked out of the house in a good mood and pick up her communicator from her 'sub-space' pocket. She pressed the Mercury button and waited for Amy's face to appear. It bleeped a few times then Amy looked at it with glasses on.

"What's the problem?" she asked

"I need someone to walk to school with and I wanna talk. That's all." Serena replied with a grin and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Walking into the crown."

"I'm already there, I'll see you in a minute" Serena pressed the hang up button and placed it in her skirt pocket.

Serena skipped into the crown and saw Amy there. She smiled and waved brightly. Yes, her mask was back on, but she was happy. She had not forgotten that Luna had said she was proud of her. Maybe all the training was for the best, but were the other scouts noticing?

Serena walked up to Amy, who was reading a book, tapped her on the shoulder and moved to her opposite side. Amy looked up and turned her head to see no one. When she looked back her sandwiches were gone. She gasped and turned to see Serena grinning, holding her sandwiches under her nose.

Amy chuckled and shook her head. She placed the book down and turned to Serena.

"What did you wish to speak about then?" Amy asked her face already for whatever business was to come. Serena chuckled.

"Ames, you're looking way too serious!" Serena giggled and Amy's face relaxed, "I just wanted to talk. No secret life, just friends." She said and Amy smiled brightly.

"Oh, well, what about?" she asked and Serena pulled out her Romeo and Juliet book.

"For starters, explain this to me in a language a 5 year old would understand." She said with a smile. Amy chuckled and nodded, opening the book up and the two got into a conversation about it.

Darien walked into the crown and went to his normal place. His coffee was placed in front of him and he nodded his thanks. He took one sip and heard two familiar voices.

"So, your saying," Serena started, "These two people are like from different worlds… but they meet and they fall in love even though they know it's completely forbidden, once they find out the truth of course, and they get married the next day then on the third day they die…"

"To put it bluntly, yes" Amy replied.

"That's so messed up."

"Some people consider it the most romantic play in England"

"Yes, but all that happens in the course of three days? How do we know he isn't just lusting after her body? What the hell IS 'Love' anyway? Yes, I know, we girls _crave_ for it, in some male terms anyway," she rolled her eyes, "but if they fell in love just like that… then…" she stopped her eyes glazed over.

"Serena?" Amy asked waving her hand over Serena's face… "Serena? Hello? Earth to Serena?" she asked and tapped her shoulder.

"Andrew, can I please have some water?" She asked and Andrew nodded.

Darien looked over at the two. He turned to face them.

"Amy, what's the matter?" he asked and Amy moved to the side.

"Serena has just phased out… it's quite peculiar though… she normally snaps out of it easily…" Darien raised a brow at this and stood up and strode over to them. He looked into Serena's eyes.

"She seems to be in some sort of trance" he said and waved his hand over her eyes, "Meatball head?" he said and got no return. Her cheeks seem to fluster though, "Well, she's blushing…" he concluded and looked to Amy who shrugged. He bent forward an inch away from her face.

"Hello? Meatball head?" he asked and still got nothing. Her eyes just glazed over like she was no longer there… Suddenly, life returned into her cerulean depths and she blinked a few times.

"Ugh… what the?" she asked and lifted her head and stared right into Darien's midnight blue eyes. Her eyes widened and she fell back. Darien reacted quickly and grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from hurting herself.

"Serena!" Amy exclaimed and Darien pulled her back to a seating position, "What happened?"

"I… I don't know… I… think I had a flash back…" she muttered now forgetting who was in her surroundings, "it was about her…" she looked up and back into Darien's dark depths. She gasped and looked back down.

"Who?" Darien asked confused as to why each time she looked at him she looked down.

"Just… something…" she paused… she took a breath and looked up, "something that does not concern you, Darien Shields. Sorry to be so abrupt about this, but I need to talk with Amy alone as it concerns her and her only." She looked different. Like Sailor Moon. Well, not Sailor Moon, but the tone of her voice was similar. She looked back down again and Darien raised a brow.

"Well then, are you feeling okay?" he asked and Serena looked up at him and nodded, a mask on her face. He couldn't read anything. He nodded in response and left them and sat back down to his coffee. _'What did she mean, 'about her'?'_ he though and shrugged taking a sip of his bitter drink…

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun, if you wish to know what happen then stay tuned for the next chapter! Here's a lil' spoiler for you guys!**

"My Prince, you're late." Serenity spoke and spun round to meet mid-night blue eyes. _'__DARIEN__!?' Serena exclaimed recognising those eyes, that face, that gorgeous head of hair anywhere. 'No! Not gorgeous… hideous! Hideous locks of raven…' if Serena could swoon and fall of a chair from shock, she would._

The male smiled softly and kissed her. _'Noooooooooooooo!' Serena howled feeling her body, well, the body she was in, responds very kindly to it. The fact that Serena enjoyed the kiss did not help at all..._

**Review and then you'll find out! Cya! -giggles-**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I finished my exams!! I think I did okay so yeah, I can get back to working on all my stories -grins- Right, I haven't set this chapter up as nicely as the others since I need to be at the bus stop in like five minutes lol.**

**but yeah, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. If it's not what you expect, I am sorry, but I cannot make things too juicy between the two yet. I hope I get a lot of reviews because I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I actually enjoy writing all the chapters -giggles-**

**so Yeah, Please enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Previously on Behind the Smiles... _

"Yes, but all that happens in the course of three days

"Yes, but all that happens in the course of three days? How do we know he isn't just lusting after her body? What the hell IS 'Love' anyway? Yes, I know, we girls _crave_ for it, in some male terms anyway," she rolled her eyes, "but if they fell in love just like that… then…" she stopped as she felt her mind go white.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and she was sitting in a field of white flowers. She looked up and she saw the Earth. _'What the?'_ she thought and looked down at herself. She was dressed in white and her hair was a silver colours. Her eyes widened at the material of her dress. It looked transparent.

"Whoa…" she muttered, "a day dream slash flash back… could it be the Princess again?" She looked around and saw nothing. She was in the middle of a field of pure white flowers. She felt a being take over and she watched on what was to happen…

Serenity looked down at the flowers and stroked the petals. They were as soft as silk. She smiled and hummed the tune from Serena's star locket. _'My locket! She's humming the song from my locket!'_ Serenity picked one of the flowers and stood up smelling the soft, sweet fragrance. She felt a pair of arms cover her waist and she smiled.

"My Prince, you're late." Serenity spoke and spun round to meet mid-night blue eyes. _'DARIEN!?' Serena exclaimed recognising those eyes, that face, that gorgeous head of hair anywhere. 'No! Not gorgeous… hideous! Hideous locks of raven…' if Serena could swoon and fall of a chair from shock, she would._

The male smiled softly and kissed her. _'Noooooooooooooo!' Serena howled feeling her body, well, the body she was in, responds very kindly to it. The fact that Serena enjoyed the kiss did not help at all._

Serenity smiled into the kiss and then pulled back. She slipped the flower into a loop of his armour and smiled softly.

"Endymion," she spoke softly, "I…I wish to speak with the scouts about our private meetings…" she shivered as she felt him go tense.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her looking into her baby blue depths. Serenity bit her lip and nodded. _Serena felt the emotion going through the girls body and bit her lip, but what scared her even more was that she wanted to kiss the male in front of her more. His lips were softer than the petals and he was so gentle with her. She knew that the kiss was not meant for her, or her body, therefore, her first kiss was not taken away. Well, that was the way she thought of it anyway. 'I'm right, it's not my body, it's not technically me… I can feel the emotions… and can feel the touch… but it isn't me… It doesn't count as my first kiss… if I controlled this body, then it would be my first kiss… right?' she asked to no one in particular. _

Serenity nodded and leaned her head up to connect her own lips with her lovers and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. _Serena felt heat creep up to her cheeks at the way he responded to a simple kiss. He was still being gentle, but Serena could feel the passion in it… specially when he stuck his tongue into Serenity's mouth. _

'…_his tongue…' Serena's face went beat red as she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. It didn't help that she felt Endymion's hands trail up her sides which made the Princess giggle with glee and she took the Prince's bottom lip between her teeth. Serena shook her head. 'Too young for this!!' she squealed and tried to cover the redness of her cheeks._

The Prince chuckled at the Princess's antics. He leaned in and kissed her once more, feeling her releasing his lip. He pulled back and picked her up bridal style and spun round.

"Now, if you're going to be like that, It's time for your punishment." He chuckled as she squealed in glee. He stopped, laid her down on the ground and crawled on top of her. She giggled and raised a brow at him.

"In the middle of the flower field? How inappropriate." He smirked at the comment.

"You never complained last week when I…" he leaned down and whispered into Serenity's ear. _Serena just giggled nervously and shook her head. 'Darien! Darien got with the Princess! And… they… DON'T KISS HIM!! NO!!' the teen shrieked and felt the lips of the Princess be crush against 'Endymion's'. She only blushed and felt her surroundings go white._

* * *

"Hello? Meatball head?" he asked and still got nothing. Her eyes just glazed over like she was no longer there… Suddenly, life returned into her cerulean depths and she blinked a few times.

"Ugh… what the?" she asked and lifted her head and stared right into Darien's midnight blue eyes. She had a flash of kissing him and her eyes went wide in shock and fell back, but he caught her. She was thankful, but wouldn't be surprised if her face was as red as a cherry. When she sat up the flashes of the day dream kept coming back. Was this HER past life? Or was it the Princess's? No… it couldn't be her past life…

"I… I don't know… I… think I had a flash back…" she muttered, "i…it was about her…" she looked up and back into Darien's dark depths and gasped, the flashes kept coming back to her that she had to avert her eyes back down to her lap.

"Who?" Darien's voice snapped her back into reality as she almost gave it away!

_'Oh no! What am I to do!?'_ she thought in panic…

"Just… something…" she paused… She couldn't tell him and besides, it was none of his business… even if it did involve him kissing her face off… she took a deep breath and looked up putting on her sailor moon mask, "something that does not concern you, Darien Shields. Sorry to be so abrupt about this, but I need to talk with Amy alone as it concerns her and her only." She looked into his eyes in all serious and saw shock and confusion. She looked back down at her lap; the want to kiss him was coming. _'He probably doesn't even kiss like that… it's most likely worse…'_ she thought.

"Okay then, are you feeling okay?" he asked and Serena looked up at him and nodded, a mask on her face. She needed to talk to Amy about this and fast…

Darien nodded and walked back to his seat. Serena looked at him and then turned to Amy and whispered "scout business… meeting after school, I'll contact Raye and Mina, you tell Lita"

Amy nodded seriously and looked at her watch.

"We better get to school." She said and Serena nodded drinking the water that Andrew had placed on the counter for her. Amy paid her things and then stood and headed for the door. Serena looked back and Darien and bit her lip. She walked over and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her in slight shock she was even talking to him.

"Thanks for, like… slightly caring earlier, it means… a bit to me…" she said with a soft smile. He returned it and nodded, "but don't think this gets you off the hook for yesterday and the whole skirt incident" she said with a risen brow.

Darien smirked and looked down. It seemed shorter.

"My, my, is someone's skirt a little bit shorter?" he asked and Serena smirked.

"Just showing you something you can't have" she whispered loud enough for him to hear and winked. She turned and started to purposely skip out of the crown waving by to Andrew and Darien.

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"Just thanking Darien for helping me earlier… and to warn him I'm going to murder him later about the argument yesterday." She said cheerfully and walked happily with Amy.

Darien sat there grateful his lap was hidden. Her legs just looked to delectable in that skirt, but something was nagging at him. He saw a small pink line on her thigh. In a similar spot to where Sailor Moon was hit… He didn't even see it yesterday at the park… but maybe he was just too interested in how delicious she was looking.

Darien turned back to his drink and took a long sip from it letting the hot bitter liquid slid down his throat…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's ready for a beta'd chapter of _Behind The Smiles_??**

**Well, ladies and gentleman, here it is xD**

**I've had it beta'd twice. One by a common control... yeah... and another A TOTALLY AWESOME PERSON. If she decides to read this, she should grin and you should give her virtual cookies. She likes them. Give her virtual cookies via reviews xD SHE'S THE REASON THIS IS UP!**

**Yes, yes she is. -grins- Anyway, I'm not sure on the ending, but it will hopefully be planned out with pent up frustration in the next chapter -smiles-**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Serena was sat in her lesson leaning forward and looking out the window

Serena was sat in her lesson, leaning forward and looking out the window. She tapped her pencil against her bottom lip and just stared into the beauty of the sunny day.

'_Why do we always have to be indoors when it's a beautiful day?'_ she thought, and sighed. _'If I had my way, lessons would be outdoors, on the grass-'_

"Ms. Keaston," Her teacher snapped her from her thoughts. "Are you listening?"

Serena looked at what was on the board and sat up straight.

"Ms, you are teaching us about plant hormones," Serena stated. "The examples of the three different hormones that you have been explaining about are Gibberellin, Cytokinin and Auxins." Her teacher nodded then turned to continue writing on the board.

She looked to Amy, who turned and smiled through the thinly rimmed glasses that rested on her nose. Serena returned the smile and started to write a few notes.

* * *

The bell ran—which signalled lunch—and Serena jumped up with her bag and walked over to Amy. "Let's go find Lita and then head to our spot!" she squealed, grabbing Amy's hand. She started to skip off, taking Naru's hand as well in the process.

"Hey, Sere-Chan!" Naru giggled and quickly stopped her. "I gotta go to a detention."

Serena pouted. "When will it be over?" she asked.

"I dunno, but I'll meet you by the tree with the others, alright?"

Serena nodded with a grin and waved. "See you then!" Naru turned and ran to her detention. Serena looked at Amy and, with a nod, the two started to run to the spot under the tree to make time for a quick scout meeting between the three of them.

* * *

Serena and Amy were sat by the tree. Serena was drinking some water and Amy was eating her sandwiches while reading a book. Serena was contemplating her day dream. Was she _The Princess_ or her past self? It was tricky because she could feel all the emotions she had felt in her dream when she looked in Darien's eyes. It scared her a little. Darien had a past identity, called Endymion, and she, or the princess, got together with him.

"Ah, I don't get it!" she cried out and Amy looked up.

"What don't you get, Serena?" Amy asked, placing her book down.

"The dream earlier. It was… I don't know whether I was my past self or _The Princess_!" She fell back onto the grass and sighed. "It's too confusing. Ames, Darien… Darien has a past self…" She sat up. Amy was typing away on her mercury computer.

"This is quite important. You sure you saw Darien?" she asked, her eyes not moving from the screen.

"It was Darien alright..." Serena muttered. "But he was being called Endymion…" Amy paused.

"Endymion?" she repeated in question. Serena nodded. Amy's head returned to the screen and she started typing away. Serena sighed and collapsed to the ground. She lifted her knees up and watched the clouds.

She heard Amy still typing away and the chatter of students. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but only because she was concentrating on the daydream.

"If you keep sitting like that, the teachers will have a nose bleed,"

A voice sent her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Lita sitting next to her, holding a lunch box saying 'Serena' on it. Serena chuckled and sat up.

"I only did it as a tease… I'll put it back to its rightful length." Serena stood up and sorted out her skirt.

"That's a little bit better, but it's still a short skirt…" Lita continued as she sat down.

"And your skirt isn't?" Serena retorted, blowing a rasberry.

Lita blushed. "I have long legs!"

"So do I." The two started laughing and then stopped at the same time, going into serious faces.

"Let's hear it then," she spoke in her Jupiter tone.

"I had a day dream slash flash back," said Serena, opening the lunch box. "I was in a field of white flowers, myself of course, and then I felt someone take over. When I was turned around, by some arms that wrapped round my waist, I saw Darien, except his name was Endymion and he was a Prince-"

"Darien?"

"Yup. He has a connection with us... It means we need to protect him 'til we find out if that daydream of mine was as _the Princess_ or as my past self. Hopefully it was _the Princess_ or not MY past self…" Serena pulled a face before she took a bite of the sandwich that Lita made.

Lita nodded, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"It seems that there is no information of an Endymion." Amy concluded, closing her computer and slipping it in her pocket, "which is most bizarre. The only story of an Endymion is the old Greek tale."

"The one about the Shepherd and the Goddess?" Serena asked and Amy nodded.

"Well… It wasn't anywhere NEAR that, he was on the moon with me… Or _the princess_… You get it" Serena scowled and took another bite out of her sandwich.

"So, we scratch the old tale out of the book," Lita commented. Amy nodded.

"It's kind of bizarre, the descriptions are similar to both you and Darien, except Endymion has longer hair and Serenity has pure white hair." Amy said opened her computer and showing them an image. Serena looked at it.

"Who is that by?" she asked, taking another bite.

"The painter is unknown, but this is a very expensive piece." Amy commented, closing her computer up again and biting her own sandwich. "And very old."

"Should we find out about the artist somehow?" Serena asked and Amy looked up.

"I guess we could try… but it seems to be very difficult," she commented and looked at Serena in all seriousness.

"Then we'll have to help you, all of us. Raye with her fires, you with your computer, Luna with what ever way Luna has and I guess Lita will look around Galleries. I'll go take a look at this painting, taking secret photos with the communicator and sending them to you to analyse if it will help. If not, I'll research galleries with Lita and internet research when I can." She said it as if it were the easiest thing on earth.

Both girls just stared at her. Then Lita turned to Amy.

"That actually sounds pretty damn simple, Ames," said Lita. "I can actually search Galleries since I'm going to one tomorrow morning for my art homework and Raye is checking her fires tonight so we can ask her to check them for any information, or even ask her grandfather. As for Serena, well, I guess you can tell your father about it and he'll be all for taking you to see the painting. Unless it's owned by someone." Lita looked at a nodding Serena, taking yet another bite from her sandwich.

"I'm not sure..." Amy spoke up. "I mean, what if we cannot find out?"

"Then we keep going," said Serena. "Knowing our luck, and unluck, it'll come to us." The girls nodded.

"Very good point, Serena," Amy said and Serena nodded.

"By the way, Lita," Serena caught Lita before the brunette took a bite. "These are GREAT sandwiches!" she grinned and finished the rest in one mouthful. The girls laughed and sweat dropped. Lita smiled.

"Heh, thanks Sere," she said, a true smile on her face. Serena saw it from the corner of her eye and smiled as she started to stuff the other part of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Whoa! Calm down girl!" Lita called out and patted her back. Serena giggled and nodded.

"I'll try to, Lita, but your sandwiches are just too good! What else do I have?" Could you see it? Her mask? Yeah, it was back on. Lita smiled and pulled out a small container.

"PLEASE tell me it's your chocolate chip cheese cake!" she squealed, taking the box off of Lita and then opening it. She put the lid back on and placed it on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked, seeing a completely frozen Serena. It was then that the blonde, pig-tailed girl jumped in the air, screaming "YES! IT IS! WOOO!!" She squealed and then glomped Lita in a hug.

"Haha, okay girl, calm down. Lemme get the spork out," she replied. Serena jumped back in the air

"A SPORK! YAY!" she squealed and sat on the floor, awaiting the spork to eat the chocolatey goodness.

Lita chuckled and handed Serena a pink, plastic spork and awaited the squeal again. Instead, she got the tears. Serena's eyes were wide and the salty tears were filling them fast.

"Lita…" Serena mumbled, "You know me too well!" she said and squeezed her friend in a tight hug that lasted about five seconds before pulling back, snatching a fork and shovelling chocolate chip cheesecake into her mouth.

Amy stared at her friend in mock horror and then started to giggle behind her book as her face went red.

"Sere-Chan, Amy-Chan, Lita-Chan! What did I miss?" Naru asked, leaning on the tree. Lita looked up and smirked, nodding her head in the direction towards Serena. Naru took one look at her friend with chocolate around her mouth and a flurry of giggles escaped her mouth. Her petite figure collapsed to the ground as the giggles took over and she lost all use of her legs.

Lita burst into gales of laughter as soon as Naru collapsed and the oblivious Serena just kept on eating her chocolaty goods.

When Serena had finished, she neatly wiped her mouth clean with a tissue, folded it up and placed it in her pocket, feeling very much stuffed, but she wasn't about to tell the girls this.

She leaned back on the backs of her hands and grinned, fully aware of the girls giggling. She looked up and stared blankly at her friends.

"Huh?" she asked in false confusion. "What're you guys laughing at?"

Lita wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head while taking the empty dessert box from in front of Serena.

"Serena-Chan, you're a goofball!" Naru giggled out. "We're laughing at your… um…" Naru blinked as she couldn't think of the word.

"Antics?" Amy questioned and Naru nodded.

"Yes!" she replied and nodded her thanks to Amy. "We're laughing at your antics!"

Serena blinked and then burst into giggles.

"Oh! I pigged out again, didn't I?" she said, pulling a childish face as she had pressed her index finger against her pouted bottom lip. Amy nodded and put the book down.

"Sere, I just don't know how you are the way you are," Amy chuckled. Serena just grinned and nodded.

"It's easy, Ames, You just slack off all the time!" she giggled. Amy just shook her head with a silly grin.

Serena just looked at everyone and then all four friends burst out laughing.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

'_There HAS to be a way to find out what they're saying!'_ he mentally yelled to nobody in particular as he leaned casually against the fence, wearing his college uniform of black suit trousers, a whiteshirt, black tie, and dark green jacket with his college logo stitched in.

The male watched the girls laugh and then Serena laid down, lifting her knees up.Her skirt slid back revealing more leg and saw the same pink line as he did in the morning. He pulled his glasses down and tried to examine the scar as much as he could.

'_How bizarre, it's in the same place as Sailor Moon's AND it's the same length...' _he thought. He then pushed his glasses back, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

* * *

Serena sat up quickly and looked towards the fence. She saw nothing except a figure in the distance walking away from the school. She raised a brow and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What is it?" Amy asked, looking in the same direction as Serena.

"I swear I felt someone analysing me for a second there…" she muttered. Then she started to giggle again. "I'm being silly from too much sugar," she said, taking a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Sere-Chan, you're always sugar high!" Naru giggled. Serena just grinned sheepishly before sipping from her water bottle.

"Anyway, let's get back to the subject," Amy said and the girls nodded.

"It's a very serious matter that we all get this right, Minna-Chan!" Naru said seriously with her notepad out. Amy nodded with her mini computer out and the girls then turned to Lita. Serena was the first to speak.

"What is your secret?" Serena said and Lita's eyes went wide.

"Secret? To what?" she asked nervously. Naru moved closer in.

"Your secret life, Lita-Chan," she stated.

"Secret life, Naru-Chan?" Lita asked quizically.

"The fact that you're a cook!" Amy exclaimed then hid behind her book with a blush.

"Oh, let me guess…" Lita started. "You want the recipe to the sugar cookies…right?" all the girls' faces lit up and they got their pens ready. Even Serena was prepared to write it all down.

Lita chuckled and nodded.

"Okay,you need…" she said and started to explain all the ingredients to her famous sugar cookies...

* * *

After school, Serena skipped out of the building and threw her hands in the air whilst shouting 'YES!'. She grinned to her friends and then looked to the gates to see Mina waiting for them. She waved, smiling brightly and pulling herself off from the school gate.

"Mina! Hey!" Serena called as she bounced up to her blonde haired friend.

"Hey, Serena," Mina replied and nodded her greetings to Amy and Lita. "I got a message from Amy about an incident at the Crown. Let's head there and see if Raye and I can pick up any vibes. Though I doubt it… it was over 5 hours ago." The girls nodded and started to jog to the Crown arcade. Well, what seemed like jogging to the girls.

Naru walked out of school waving goodbye to a few of her friends about to head home and saw Serena, Lita, Amy and Mina by the gate. They all nodded in unison then ran off, quite fast at that. She blinked, then shrugged it off. She knew Lita and Serena ran fast, but she never really saw Amy run.

The girls skidded to a halt outside the crown's doors and looked around. Serena was first to skip inside and walk up to Andrew, while the others went into their usual booth. Serena sat herself down on her usual stall at the counter.

"Andy!" Serena beckoned and a chuckling Andrew walked over.

"Afternoon, Serena," he replied. "You girls thirsty?" he asked and Serena nodded.

"Chocolate milk for me, water for Ray and Amy, Coke for Mina and Lita!" she smiled and handed Andrew some money with a smile.

"Ah, your round today then?" he asked with a chuckle and Serena giggled with a nod.

"Daddy gave me a raise on my pocket money because we're doing rounds after school now…" she smiled brightly and Andrew just chuckled in response.

The blonde sat there waiting for Andrew to finish making the drinks. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked to her left, seeing nobody. She raised a brow. Knowing someone was watching her, she continued to scan the area. Darien Shields. He was hidden in the back booth. She quickly acted on looking around so he didn't know she found him. After all, she wanted to keep her klutz reputation.

She shrugged and then turned with a smile towards Andrew as he placed two waters on a tray in front of her.

Darien watched the girls run and then skid to a stop outside the door. He kept his eyes on Serena she walked up to the counter and sat down. His eyes went straight to her leg, seeing a very faint line. He scanned it longer seeing it was very similar to where Sailor Moon was hit. Very similar. He remembered how he never saw a scar before on her leg. Did Serena have any relations to Sailor Moon? Was she a scout?

He felt her eyes on him. His eyes shot up to see her shrug as if she saw nothing and turn back to Andrew. He was safe.

Darien stood up and casually walked over to his usual seat, which was next to Serena, except there was a gap of one stall between them.

"Afternoon, Serena!" he greeted. "Any daydreams lately?" he asked and received a light punch on his arm. He chuckled and faced her to see false anger on her face.

"Had a punch in the jaw lately?" she spoke sarcastically and Darien nodded, impressed.

"Touchè," he replied. Serena rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Andrew placed the two Cokes on the tray.

Serena turned her head back to look at Andrew, but looked at Darien from the corner of her eye. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, black jeans that looked kinda tight and black trainers. His hair was deliberately styled today. His hair fell over his eyes slightly and had a bit of volume. He looked lush… _'Stopsulking Serena! The Prince looked yummier! ...Wait… DAMNIT.'_

"Serena?" Darien asked suddenly, snapping her away from her annoying thoughts. Serena looked at him, her attention on him fully. "Where did you get that scar from?"

"Scar? What scar?" she asked, confused.

"On your leg." He spoke bluntly.

"You've been looking again, Darien?" Serena said, unimpressed. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey, it's your fault for wearing that skirt!" he defended himself, holding his hands up. Serena paused for a second, then relaxed and turned to watch Andrew make her delicious chocolate treat.

"Good point… I'm still gonna give you hell for looking though," she replied, watching as Andrew placed both chocolate milk and chocolate ice cream into the blender.

"Heh, fine, but what about my question?"

"What of it?"

"An answer, perhaps?"

"It must have been pen from art," she lied. She didn't look at Darien. It was obvious why. Andrew had just put in chocolate syrup in the milkshake. Serena grinned at it.

"Oh, right..." he said in disbelief. It'd do for now. If there is an attack tonight and Sailor Moon has that scar, then he'll know for sure. Serena WAS Sailor Moon. _'Hair doesn't give it away…blonde, long and in the style,'_ he thought to himself and shrugged.

Andrew blended the mixture together, poured it into a tall glass, put some marshmallows in, whipped cream on top and cinnamon and chocolate sprinkles.

Serena squealed as Andrew placed it on the tray.

"Andy, you're the best!" she squealed. She leaned over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek before getting off the stall and placing her hands on the tray.

"Hang on, meatball head," Darien stopped her. "You don't think you're gonna be able to get away with that, do you?" he asked. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"What? Does ickle Darien want a kiss too?" she said childishly, pouting as she mocked him.

"No. You will NOT be able to carry that tray two steps without tripping on something," he replied, crossing his arms. _'Lying is the best way to try and be serious… That didn't even make sense…'_ "And, as much as I would LOVE to see you trip and get those drinks over you, I'd rather not have that happen."

"Does Darien actually care?" Serena continued to mock with a smirk on her glossed lips. Darien raised a brow.

"Does Serena want those drinks over herself and possibly flash Darien in the process?" She scowled.

"…Take it." Serena released the tray and allowed Darien to pick it up and walk gracefully to the table where the girls were sat.

Serena sat down and glared at Darien as he placed the tray on the table. The girls looked up with raised brows and then looked to Serena, whose arms were crossed and was sulking, and then back to Darien. Amy folded her book, placed it on the table and was the first to speak.

"Thank you for saving us the trouble, Darien," she said politely, receiving a raspberry from Serena. Darien just smirked to Serena and smiled charmingly to the rest of her friends.

"You're most welcome, ladies," he replied and placed the correct drink orders in front of the right girl. He smiled charmingly again. "Have a nice day." His infectious smile took control of Serena's 'friends'.

Serena took the straw with her fingers and placed it between her lips and she took a sip from her drink. She looked up seeing glares from all her friends.

"What?" she asked and saw Raye nod her head in Darien's direction. Serena's lips pursed together and her eyes slightly widened in warning as the girls glared at her friend.

"Serena," Raye muttered as she returned Serena's death glare.

"Raye," Serena replied through gritted teeth. Mina shivered at the girls' antics and looked up to Darien with an apologetic smile. He just nodded, then smiled and leaned on the chair next to Serena. The vibes he was receiving from her made even him shiver so he stood up again.

Serena then felt a sharp pain in her shin and jumped up with a yelp. She found herself in Darien's arm as he had saved her from a painful fall to the ground.

"Raye! Why in gods name did you kick me?! That was uncalled for!" Serena shouted. Raye just crossed her arms and looked away.

"You were being rude," she replied simply.

"And you're being a brat!" Raye then looked Serena in the eye.

"That's rich, coming from you!" Serena tensed and Darien looked down at her.

"You want me to be a brat?" she said, not expecting a question, as she stood up from Darien's embrace. "Fine."

Serena grabbed her shake and threw it over Raye.

"If you weren't being pushy all the time, you would have noticed that I was GOING to thank him." She grabbed her bag, turned to Darien, thanked him quickly and then stomped out of the arcade.

Raye screamed in anger as soon as Serena walked out.

"What the HELL is her problem lately?!" she shouted as the girls were handing her towels for Raye to clean herself off. They stayed quiet, not wanting to get involved. They looked up to apologise to Darien, but found he was no where to be seen.

* * *

**Review please! Even anon... ones! -giggles-**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who ISN'T Dead and has updated -singsong voice-  
ME!!!!  
**

**Yeah, sorry for the loooong wait! I had to finish this chapter, read through it myself and then I sent it off to my beta like... a month ago, but she's been like real busy so I was all 'it's okay, do it when you can, but remember, my readers are the ones who wait longer for my awfulness!' -cries- :)**

**Anyway, I'm working on all my stories and getting them done, I've sent off loads of chapters to my beta to read and send back so I can post it up for you guys.  
The next chapter is pretty juicy and reveals more about the girls :)**

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review, even if it's that one word, I will love it and just have this stupid grin on my face. -like the one she has now-

**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**

Serena was sat, leaning on a tree trunk, by the lake. Her head was resting on her knees as she hugged them tightly. The feeling of guilt was washing over her, like a wave in the sea; she knew she acted very childishly and very pathetically. She knew she was wrong to pull that stunt on Raye, but something over came her. Before that moment, she was feeling happy and then sitting down; she felt the glares from Raye. She felt something was going to come her way from Raye. You can say the girl acted defensively.

'That, or I'm coming on…' she thought and sighed into her bare knees. She felt eyes on her. She recognised that stare, but she knew he wasn't that near. It hit her.

'He may know the truth about me!' her mind screamed, she felt overwhelmed and felt the backs of her eyes stinging. It was something else for the girls to be angry about with her; yet another thing for her life to go somewhat downhill again.

The blonde could sense a figure coming closer and the hairs on her spine rose as she felt it sit by her and then place an arm around her shoulder. She remained very still as couple tears dropped off her chin and a few more slid down her sore, puffy cheeks…

Darien had followed Serena. Something was off with her. She just suddenly snapped and threw her shake at Raye over a usual argument they normally have. He was confused. He followed her to the park and saw her leaning on a tree. He kept his distance and saw that the scar on her thigh was an even lighter pink line. He raised a brow in confusion and then shrugged it off. She didn't look too happy.

He was unsure of whether to do what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. His head was telling him that she'll push him away, but his heart gave a strong pull; one similar that he had when Sailor Moon was in danger. Except this was different, it was a different pull. 'Maybe because it's Serena…' he thought and shrugged it off as he slid down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her towards him.

Serena looked up into his midnight blue eyes, her face feeling slightly sore. Had she been sobbing? She felt bizarre warmth being emitted from him. He raised his hand to her face as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. She stared at him in a confused manor and he smiled softly at her. She returned the smile with a small one and leaned in his chest

He wrapped both arms around her as they just remained silent. It got Darien thinking more into the whole Serena being Sailor Moon from the delicate way that her hand was resting on his chest, to the similar scent of her hair. He didn't know the truth, but he had to find out.

Serena pulled away slightly and wiped her hands. She smiled to Darien sincerely and nodded her silent thanks. Darien just nodded in return and kept his arm on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" he asked and Serena shook her head, "Later then?" She shrugged, 'hmm...' he thought about it, "If I get you an ice cream that's not at the crown?" She smiled and nodded.

They both got up and started walking towards the ice cream parlour, Darien's arm still around Serena's shoulder and Serena still leaning on Darien. 'He smells like roses...' she thought with a small smile...

* * *

The girls were satin Raye's bedroom. Raye had changed into her priestess uniform; she had washed her hair and tied it in a pony tail, still damp. She sat by the table pouring the girls tea. They were all sat in a very uncomfortable silence…

Amy picked up her tea and took a small sip before taking a deep breath. She was going to be the first to talk.

"Right, the reason we originally got together was to discuss Serena's dream, but now since we cannot find her, we mere as well discuss what me, Lita and Serena discussed at Lunch." She spoke with a calm voice. Lita was next to speak.

"Exactly, she told us that the Princess or her previous life had a secret lover." She replied, feeling slightly edgy from Raye, "Amy did a research on a fellow called Endymion and the only piece of info that came up was this old Greek tale of Serenity and Endymion."

"And the painting" Amy continued. Lita nodded.

"Right" the two girls smiled lightly to each other.

"So why are we here?" Mina asked and both Lita and Amy smiled once more.

"The painting was created here by an anonymnous painter." Mina made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded.

"So, we need to find out who?" she asked and Amy nodded.

"I was going to continue searching the net, Lita was going to a local gallery to ask about it, Serena was going to do Research with her father-" Raye scoffed,

"Likely. The girl's so ditzy she'll forget!" Amy sighed.

"And we were hoping you would check the fires for any clues on Serena's dream, or whom the artist may be." Raye shrugged.

"I doubt it'll do anything, but sure." She replied and crossed her arms. Mina looked slightly dejected.

"We wanted you to help by doing internet search, looking around galleries and asking around…"Lita piped up and Mina nodded with a smile.

"Who came up with the idea anyway?" Mina asked. Amy looked to Lita.

"Serena" the two replied in unison. Raye looked up.

"All of that?" she asked in disbelief, "You're joking"

"Nope" Amy replied looking into her tea, "She's…different…I can see it… There's something different about her and then she turns into her old self." She spoke softly as if she had not long noticed it. Raye stared at Amy in confusion.

"Go on" she pushed her. Amy nodded, still looking in her mug.

"Take today for instance, before her flashback, we were discussing Romeo and Juliet and she understood it, then in lesson. She may have been daydreaming, but she knew what the lesson was about… When Miss H asked her what she just said, Serena answered it… correctly." Amy looked to see the shock in her friends faces.

Mina looked up and then spoke:

"So, if she's listening in lessons… does this mean the failed tests…?"

"Is a disguise to somewhat stay somewhat herself in front of us?" Amy interrupted Mina, "Maybe…"

"And the fight last night!" Lita piped up, all the girls apart from Amy nodded, and the petit girl had her hand at her chin in deep thought.

"But, why would she do this?" Mina asked and Raye shrugged.

"It's not doing any favours for herself," she snorted, "I mean, failing her exams, throwing MILKSHAKES at people. She is acting herself, but worse."

"That's not true" Amy whispered, still in thought. The girls looked to her. Amy placed her teacup on the table and pulled out her Mercury computer. She started tapping away and then sounds of the previous dark kingdom fight could be heard.

Mina leaned round to look, along with Lita on the other side.

"Awesome!" Mina piped up, "The computer films us battling from your point of view!" Amy nodded and pressed her earring. Her blue visor appeared on her face as a blue glass slid from that side to the next, covering only her eyes. She continued to tap the small keys on her computer and numbers and text appeared on the glass so she could read it.

"If you take a look here," Amy said and typed something in and then pressed her finger on the figure of Sailor Moon, on the computer screen, and pressed another button as the computer zoomed in and followed her movements. "Her movements are a lot more graceful, not even a small stumble."

"I noticed that, then that speech" Raye said from behind Amy, making the girls jump, "What? I'm curious about our little meatball head." Amy shrugged and continued.

"Anyway, as you see here, when the monster attacked at her, she was diving out the way when Tuxedo Mask came in."

"I didn't see that and I was literally next to her" Lita said and Mina nodded in agreement.

"She has shown a sign of being able to protect herself."

"Exactly Ames, 'A' sign." Raye said standing straight," Who says she'll be able to do it again?" Amy nodded and tapped more on the mini computer. The screen switched to another previous battle.

"Raye, could you please clear the table, I wish to show you girls a lot easier." Amy said and Raye slowly nodded, confused, and did as she asked. Minutes later, the table was clear and the girls were sitting around it.

Amy placed a small blue item, that looked liked a camera that faced the ceiling, and tapped a few keys on her mini-computer. A light shown out of item and soon, a 3D image filled the area of the table in front of the girl. They all gasped, minus Amy, and looked at the scene.

It was a still image of all the girls around a purple female monster wearing a green garment covering her whole torso, with a halter neck top and was like a swimming costume around the crotch area, her hair was orange and matched the shorts that came from under the green swim costume. Her ears were long and pointed and her eyes were small and slit. They were a red colour.

Straight in front of her was Sailor Moon pulling her introductory pose, to her left was Mars preparing to attack and to her right was Jupiter pointed and was shouting something towards Amy (well, where Mercury was standing and holding the computer). Venus was further back between Mars and Sailor Moon holding her 'Venus love me chain' ready.

"Amy, this is amazing!" Mina squealed looking at the hologram. Amy nodded and typed away at her mini-computer.

"Girls, concentrate on Sailor Moon's movements as the creature sends a beam at her." They did so.

"How dare you try and stop me! The Dark Kingdom WILL succeed and you little brats will be nothing but rotting corpses once I am done with you!" the creature's low, crackly voice shouted. Venus's brow rose.

"Bit mellow-dramatic isn't she?" she said and the scouts giggled. The creature screamed and aimed a dark red beam towards both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

The beam went past and you could see Venus cartwheel out of the way, but you couldn't see Moon until the beam had faded and she was far out of the way in the arms of Tuxedo Mask looking grateful and slightly miffed, but it faded to star-struck teen very quickly.

"Did you see that?" Mina pointed out, "She was miffed!? Why?" Amy nodded and tapped some more keys and the scene rewound and went closer on Sailor Moon. She played the scene slower and when the beam was merely inches away from her, Moon jumped away and whilst in the air, Tuxedo Mask caught her and landed further away from the spot. Sailor Moon had a glare on her face but it changed to star struck seconds before he looked down on her to ask if she was alright.

The girls were silent. Mina and Lita were grinning, Raye was speechless and Amy was tapping away at her computer more.

* * *

Serena was sat opposite Darien looking at the table, face slightly red. Darien chuckled and leaned over to whisper.

"Serena, you can't blame her for thinking that when we walk in looking like a couple" he said and her face went redder.

"I…I know." She whispered, "It's just… it caught me off guard." Darien chuckled some more happy to see a slight change in the blonde. Her face wasn't red from the tears anymore, now it was a pure blush. He smiled genuinely at the girl and leaned back.

"You know, we walked all the here like that… or did you not noticed?" he teased slightly, if it was even possible, her face went even redder.

"I-I didn't" she looked at him, "Did you?" he then shook his head and she let out a breath of relief.

"Because I was obviously comfortable with you like that" he continued and Serena's eyes widened and she looked down.

"Don't be silly Darien, this is me" she replied, her hands playing with the ends of her skirt. What was wrong with her? She never acts like this now…

Darien chuckled once more.

"I guess so." She suddenly shook her head and giggled.

"Come on Dare, she must be silly thinking we're a couple, everyone goes to the crown just to watch our arguments" she laughed, her face normal. Darien nodded.

"So you've noticed too, huh?" he asked and she nodded with a chuckle,

"It got obvious when the crown became full and then went silent as soon as we got near each other. We're the town's peoples' entertainment." He nodded with a smile, "For all we know, there are bets on us." Darien chuckled and nodded.

"Man, I wonder if 'Drew is involved." He said and Serena shook her head.

"Nah, Andy isn't that silly."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Andrew was writing in a flip-note book. He nodded as people handed 5 or 10 pound notes over to him and he grinned.

"Okay, so we have 30 percent of the peoples' vote on they'll kill each other, 20percent on they'll mature and 50 percent that they will end up together!" he said nodded his head and collected money off people and wrote a little in his book for each person.

"Come on people! Place your bets on Darien and Serena! Will they mature? Hook up? Or brutally murder each other in some way!? Remember, you cannot claim on Serena punching Darien since no one placed a bet on Serena harming Darien physically so soon" he grinned as he heard a few 'awh's'.

* * *

Back to the main story…

Darien and Serena both shivered suddenly and looked to each other.

"You don't think?" Serena asked and Darien shook his head.

"Not if he knows what's good for him." He said and his fists clenched and the relaxed after a few seconds. Serena chuckled and thought.

"Hey Dare, if you were to bet, what would you bet?" she asked and Darien went into thought just as Serena's ice cream was placed in front of her and she grinned and tucked in.

'What would I bet?' he asked himself, 'for me and Serena to get together? Sure, that'll be nice, but… what are the options?' he looked up

"Serena, what would the options be?" he asked and Serena was about to put a spoonful of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream sprinkles in her mouth. She shrugged and then placed the spoonful in her mouth. Darien shrugged and saw his Banana Sundae with two scoops of strawberry and then a scoop of chocolate; it included whipped cream and sprinkles. 'Not as good as the crown's… but that's my opinion' He shrugged as started to eat his sundae.

Once the two were done, Darien paid for the ice creams and the few drinks. Serena remained silent, thinking of what to say for her evidently, childish behaviour. They walked back to the park and sat back down by the lake. Darien sat patiently awaiting Serena's reply, but none came.

"Come on 'Rena, We're burning daylight" Darien said aloud and Serena jumped to look at him.

"Okay!" Serena gave in and turned to Darien. She wasn't keen about explaining to HIM, but she had to… He had brought her ice cream! Serena tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at him.

"When you came to the table immediately all my friends were all 'at least she didn't klutz out on us' sort of thing… I don't know how to explain it," she saw he was about to talk so she held her hand up, "I was going to thank you, that is true, but then when the girls looked at me expectedly, I felt… I HAD to make a BIT of a fuss… but then Raye went and made me mad by going on the way she is because…"she muttered the next sentence and then shook her head, "Basically, Raye treats me like she always does! Like a child! I'm NOT a child! Yes, I know, I have my moments, but to treat me like SHE does EVERYDAY is upset-no it's frustrating! To be crushed every single day and to be expected to do klutz out and mess up all the time! She doesn't act like a friend at all! She acts like someone who doesn't want me part of the group AT ALL!"

From a simple explanation, Serena startedcalm-ish to a full blown fit, her fists were clenched and her knuckles had turned white. Darien sat there, stumped. He only wanted an explanation.

"And the fact she thinks SO low of me! Especially at battles and saying my aim is usually off oh AND my tardiness! It is NOT my fault I live a bit away!"

"Whoa whoa, " Darien stopped her, "Battles?" Serena stopped and mentally cursed.

"School? It's like a huge battle for mentality! Duh!" she covered and mentally gave herself a pat on the back when Darien nodded in slight agreement.

"Aim?" Darien then asked and Serena shrugged. In all reality, she was thinking of an excuse, her fists had de-clenched as she calmed down from his questions.

"In P.E? You know, the games usually need aim? Jeez Darien." Darien shrugged and nodded.

"So basically…" Darien started to summarise, "You released your pent up frustration on Raye?" Serena nodded whilst slightly muttering saying how childish Raye is and Darien chuckled.

"We're both as bad as each other… I just need to stop steeping down to her level and be the mature one." She then said and Darien paused and looked at her, "I'm right and you know it"

"I know, I didn't expect you to say it" he was honest and she smiled slightly.

"I'm not who you think I am" she said and looked at the time, "I need to go, bye Dare, thanks" she got up and then ran off.

Darien sat there, watching the clouds in the sky with a thought in his mind, 'she really isn't…'

* * *

**Show you do still love your authoress and review???**

**Lennatha  
XxxXXxxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unfortunately, due to lack of communication, exams, work etc. I have had to proof read this myself so this hasn't had a fresh pair of eyes look over it, I ask that you please excuse any mistakes there may be in this chapter. I just really wanted to update because I feel like a total noodle brain for constantly saying I am and then not doing so. **

I have written the next chapter, but I am very scared at what is involved within the chapter because I feel like I have taken a large step forward, but because Serena is revealing more to her attitude, I feel that this story is not a long one anyway, but because of what I have started writing in the chapter AFTER that one, there MAY be a sequel... It'll have to depend.

I've started beta'ing the next chapter my self. I am determined to update the chapter very soon.

I also have started writing yet another new fic, but I'll need to sort out my school like one, and my dark fic before even considering posting this one up. This is similar to the average Sailor Moon, but there's bands and music and my interpretation on how Darien's singing voice would sound like if he was in a band. (Breaking Benjamin- Evil Angel. AMAZING SONG)

On with the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: As you know I own nothing but the story line of this fic. I do own any lines that are amusing or even catchy =D

* * *

**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ugh, already? I'm barely home!" the blonde groaned and answered the communicator, "Yes?"

Amy was on the screen; she was smiling, yet she had a serious expression on her soft features.

"We need you to come to the shrine. It's important." She said. It was quiet. Normally there was giggling from the girls, minus Raye of course.

"Oh yeah, we can tell Raye of the plan then; if she isn't frying an egg on her head still." She heard a loud '_WHAAAT?!!_' come from behind Amy and she giggled, "See you in a minute" Serena nodded, pressing the button on her communicator and slipping it in her pocket. The blonde stopped walking and sighed. _'I really wanted to get an early night as well'_ she thought before turning around and heading towards to shrine…

* * *

Serena slid the door to Raye's bedroom open and saw the girls sat silently around the table. Raye was not there. _'That's some tension not there for a minute then_' she thought as they turned their attention to her. Mina seemed to be trying to contain excitement. She wondered why.

"Hey" Serena muttered and sat between Amy and Mina. The girls smiled and nodded to her, Mina squealing a little bit. A door opened and Raye poked her head through.

"Let's check the fires then" she said and then left. Serena looked to the girls in confusion.

"We filled her in on the plan. She's calmed down now, so don't worry." Amy said with a smile. Serena nodded and followed them silently into the room.

* * *

The room was dark and the only light in the room came from the blazing fire. Raye was sat in front of the fire, her eyes were shut and she was muttering quietly to herself. Behind her, were four seating cushions; all different colours. Mina sat upon the Yellow, Lita sat on the Green, Amy sat on the Blue one, where there was also a small table in front of it, and finally, Serena sat on the pink one.

"Serena," Raye's voice reached her ears, "Think about the dream, and think nothing else but the dream."

Serena nodded and closed her eyes. Her mind slowly drifted back to the day dream. When her eyes opened, she found herself back in the field of beautiful white flowers, except this time, she sat beside Raye, watching herself. She turned to Raye who was watching intently, yet her eyes were half glazed over in white.

"Whoa…" she muttered and Raye turned to face her, her violet eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" she whispered, "What!?" her voice raised and the raven haired female stood up, "WHAT!?"

* * *

"Serena!" She felt herself being shaken awake, when she finally opened her eyes she saw a worried Mina and Lita.

"What happened?" she muttered, groggily.

"What happened!?" Raye's screeching voice reached her ears, "What happened was you were WITH me in YOUR mind!"

Serena raised a quizzical brow and sat up to face the red faced Raye. _'Well it IS my mind you Moron...'_ her thoughts echoed, but she forced them down, now was no time for insults.

"What? You mean… that _isn't_ supposed to happen?" she asked.

"NO! I'm supposed to be in your mind seeing what happened!" Serena remained confused and then crossed her legs, thinking.

"Then it couldn't have been me… it can't have been a past memory of mine." She spoke to herself, "that's weird, it felt so real though… the feelings, the touch… even the smells… all of it" the blonde took a breath and looked up to her friends. They were very much as confused as she was, "Raye, Check the fires again, if you see me, it doesn't matter, concentrate. We need to figure out what the dream was about and see if we can find the painting." Her voice was in an authoritative tone, more so than her Sailor Moon tone.

Raye just nodded and everyone sat back down, Amy was typing madly into her mercury computer. When Raye nodded, Serena closed her eyes, but did something that Raye did not expect, she grabbed Amy's hand and whispered _'Grab Lita's and tell her to grab Mina's'_

Amy did so and when they all opened their eyes, they were back into the field of white flowers. Serena watched the princess admire the flower and felt a greater power come over her. She stood up, walked over to, what she thought was herself previously, and sat back down as if she was a spirit going into another body. She had control over the young maiden and looked up to see the scouts in shock.

"_Remain as you are… I don't know what is goi-" _She spoke, but then lost control as the spirit of the women took over. The girls were in shock watching the intimacy between this silver haired beauty and Darien.

Serena's head tilted as she watched it from the point of view from the scouts, at yet, seemed to be able to view it from the maiden's point of view at the same time. She turned to the girls.

"Are you seeing this from _her_ point of view?" she asked and they shook their heads, eyes wide, confusion very much present in their features. Amy was tense and it was obvious that she wished to type it all down in notes.

"This is most bizarre" she whispered and they all nodded. Mina suddenly giggled and blushed and nodded her head in the direction of the Prince placing the maiden on the ground.

"And that's quite enough!" Serena said loudly, breaking the contact with all the girls. Mina and Lita moaned, whereas Amy was typing madly into her mercury computer already. Raye turned around and looked to Serena with a smile.

"I found the painting!" she smiled brightly, which caught everyone's attention. Amy had her computer at the ready when Raye described the building and soon came up with the address.

"The gallery is shut today and tomorrow!" she sighed and Serena bit her lip. She thought and then picked up her phone; she dialled the number in and awaited an answer.

"Hey daddy, Yeah, hey, Erm, I need a huge favour!" she smiled brightly, "No, I don't need money, silly! I have this school project due in a couple days time to check out a gallery, but the problem is, the Gallery I WANT to go to is shut until the day of my deadline! … Yah huh … really!? … Can the girls come also? It's a really interesting place! ... Thanks daddy, you're the best! ... Yup, Yup… I'll head home in ten. Bye daddy!"

Serena placed the phone back in her pocket, Mina and Lita was grinning while Raye and Amy were smiling.

"Daddy said that since he's a reporter, he can phone his boss tonight and say about this gallery. He thinks I know a lot about this place. So I need sheets so prove I am determined at this." She nodded and Raye nodded.

"Not bad for a meatball head" she said with a smile on her face. Serena blew a raspberry at the girl and turned to talk with Mina. After a few minutes Serena turned.

"Raye, Can I have something to eat please? Sorry, I forgot to have a snack earlier" she lied. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Meatball head, you can't go very long without needing food." She said and Serena pouted.

"Hey! I did a good thing earlier! And that was literally minutes ago!" she retorted.

"And it seems you used all your energy on that little moment of actual intelligence!" Raye's voice had that hint of ice that dripped from it. She was normal again.

"Whoa there guys" Lita piped up and pulled a container of sugar cookies out, "I brought these" Serena squealed and dug straight in causing Mina, Lita, and even Amy to chuckled, as she stuffed two to three in her mouth.

"Slow down Serena!" Amy gasped and Serena turn to the bluenette with a cookie half in her mouth and nodded, sitting back, cookie in hand as well as mouth, and took her time with the food. The girls watched.

Serena placed the first cookie neatly on her knee, took the first out of her mouth and started to slowly and delicately eat it. This was a first shock. Amy nudged Mina and nodded to the way Serena was nodded. Mina nudged Lita and did the same. This continued to Raye. Serena was sat in a perfectly poised position with her back straight and her face calm. Not Serena.

"Scouts!" A voice called through and in ran both Luna and Artemis. Serena looked at Luna as she seemed to gaze in awe for a second before snapping into the seriousness of the situation.

"What is it guys?" Serena asked and the cats nodded.

"Youma and Zoicite in Juuban Park, Naru is there!" Artemis half shouted and Serena was up, Pendant in the air.

"Transform" It was not a request, not a suggestion; it was an order and one that made even Raye shiver slightly.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

All transformed the girls looked around to see that Moon had already set off running.

"Run!" Her voice shouted and they nodded. Raye paused for a second, but realised that Serena might think it could have been the fact that Naru was in danger. Naru has been Serena's friend for ages! She had soon become the scouts friend, Raye found the girl overbearing sometimes, but she was a brilliant shopper.

"Come on, Raye!" Mina's voice reached and Raye was off, following her friends and her leader.

* * *

He stood tall, freakishly tall, his skin so tanned it was actually bronze. He had long brown wavy hair, a strong jaw line and perfect topaz eyes that seemed to just…lure you in. His body was perfect! Chiselled abs, six pack, and smooth defined muscles all over! His outfit on the other hand, was beyond attractive. It was nothing but a brown material made into something of a loin cloth; would make anyone think of Tarzan.

The freakishly seductive male had a random female with long red hair in his arms; she was swooning beneath his charming smile. He leaned in, feeling her breath on his face and closed the gap between them in a heated kiss. Once the kiss was over though, the female collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

His eyes soon trailed upon the petit figure of Naru. She was wearing a Black pleated skirt and baggy white T-shirt with some art design of a band, a pyramid belt was draped over her hips carelessly. Her hair was straight, black eyeliner lightly rimming her eyes making her dark brown eyes seem lighter than normal. (I went for the 'Cheico Kawabe' Naru for this)

"Good evening…?" his suave voice echoed and Naru's knees were weak, she then realised he was asking for her name. She felt confused. She was first scared from all the bodies, then disgusted by this… _slime ball_, and now she was… totally… and utterly in _love_ with him…

"Naru, My name is Naru" She whispered back. He took three steps towards her, almost near her. She wanted to collapse. She was feeling weak by being near him. The longer she gazed into his eyes, the more in love she felt with him, and the weaker she felt.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dearest Naru" his voice enchanted her more. He was suddenly holding her up from falling to the ground. He smiled the best smile he could conjure and her face blushed.

"N-Nice to meet you…" she had lost her voice. He began leaning in…

"And that is where we **cut**!" Venus voice shouted as a tiara turned into a ring and pulled the bronze male away from Naru. The girl collapsed.

The Tiara rose and covered his eyes. Sailor Moon jumped down from the nearest tree and stood there, hands on hips. The youma tried to push the tiara off his face and from covering his enchanted eyes.

"You know, I really hate womanizers. Especially guys like you, who use their looks and charms to win each girl over." She started; Mars was soon next to her,

"It's time for the girls to fight back and show whose boss" she continued for Moon; Mercury was the other side of Moon.

"To show who the better intellect is" Jupiter was now next to Mars.

"To show who is stronger both mentally and physically" and finally Venus was next to Mercury.

"And finally, to just show that women won't take crap! Even from an ugly beastie like you!" her sweet smile would make thousands collapse if they saw it.

Sailor Moon smiled smugly.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you"

"Ugh! Did you brats think of that whilst he was collecting energy?" Zoicite's cackle came echoing around them. Mercury was on the computer and the rest, keeping wary.

"It came naturally, like every other speech" Jupiter replied wittily.

"Of course" his unconvinced voice echoed more. Sailor Moon's arms were crossed and her foot tapping impatiently, "What's the matter Moon Brat?"

"Why don't you grow a pair and show your self! Geez, and people say our speeches are bad!" The scouts chuckled, but Mercury gasped.

"Energy levels are rising in the direction of the youma! Moon, your Tiara won't hold it!" she half shouted loud enough for the scouts to hear.

Moon nodded and raised her hand in the direction of the Tiara.

"In formation and prepare to attack and defend!" she shouted and Zoicite's chuckle echoed around her once more.

"You won't survive THIS one brats, he's a strong one and besides, one look and you'll surrender to him and your precious energy will be mine!" and he was gone.

"His power levels are rising rapidly! Zoicite must have given him more power!" Mercury continued and she scanned the youma.

The youma cackled as his muscles seemed to pulse and then grow!

"You sailor Brats can't defeat me! Soon you'll give in to me and the Negaverse will have great use of your high energy levels!" even whilst sounding angry, his suave voice tried to entice the girls, except a more demonic tone was hinted. Veins were pulsing on his skin and Venus cringed.

"He looks like one of those guys who work out WAAAY to much… and have steroids!" She cringed and looked away feeling 'icky'.

"You mean have _taken_ steroids?" Jupiter questioned and earned a glare from all the scouts, minus Moon.

Moon's brows furrowed and the tips of her fingers seemed to glow a light pinkish light. Sweat was starting to drip and she clenched her teeth.

"Get it together you two!" She snapped, eyes not moving from the tiara, "If you get hit, the others will risk themselves more than they do already to help you!"

Venus nodded, still cringing, and Mercury gasped.

"Moon!? Your energy levels have just risen! What are you doing!?" Mars turned to see her friend who was a shade paler.

"Stop forcing yourself…" she whispered and Moon nodded, ignoring what her worried friend had just whispered.

"Get ready!"

The tiara was off and spinning away, in the opposite direction of Sailor Moon, it then turned sharply and heading towards the youma. The tiara was glowing a brilliant gold with that hint of pink glittering through. Moon nodded her head, closing her eyes tightly as she seemed strained.

"Combine your powers… hurry" she shouted, sounding very strained.

Mars nodded,

"_Fire Soul_"

"_Shabon Spray_"

"_Supreme Thunder_"

"_Crescent Beam_"

The powers combined with tiara's magic and started to shimmer with all the colours of the rainbow.

"Amy!?" She called and Amy blushed a very cherry red. Raye was there in an instant and felt her cheeks redden.

"THE CROTCH!" she squealed and that's where the tiara hit, turning the creature to moon dus-

"Moon!" Jupiter shouted, running to her collapsed friend, the scouts where there in seconds, Mercury doing scans on her body.

Sailor Moon slowly sat up, hand on head. She groaned shaking her head.

"Ouch… I tripped… Did I get him?" she muttered and the scouts all giggled, minus Mar and Mercury, who stared at their weakened friend.

"Trust you to klutz out on us after that amazing attack!" Venus smiled brightly and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm fine!" Sailor Moon smiled to her friends, she stood up and wobbled for a split second before standing up straight.

"Ice cream anyone?" she grinned and the scouts shook their heads with a smiles and embarrassed laughs.

* * *

From the distance, a weakened Tuxedo Mask was leant on a tree for support. When Sailor Moon had used her new found ability, the tiara glowed more, and her locket and tips of fingers were glowing with it…

When he noticed the locket, all he knew was that he felt weak at the knees and woke up on the ground, in pain. When he opened his eyes a plain white canvas of a beautiful women helped him up, and whispered '_look harder, you'll find her_'. He was so confused. He didn't know what to say, but the light faded and the scouts were around a collapsed Sailor Moon. He wanted to run to her; the pull on his heart was making him almost feel like he was being dragged on the ground to go help her! But he couldn't, the scouts didn't trust him. Only her.

It was only Sailor Moon who trusted him. Was it because he always feels like he has to save her? Because he's always there just in time to help her out? Because he was there on her first appearance? He honestly didn't know. All that mattered to him currently was that she trusted him. This beautiful blonde heroin held a piece of his heart and he didn't know why!

The scouts ran off, leaving Sailor Moon once more, who smiled and waved to them. Once the scouts were out of site, she collapsed onto her side. Panic and adrenaline filled his body as he was there in seconds. The caped hero picked her up, bridal style, and looked around as to where he could go. He had to be careful since paparazzi could be anywhere. They were always trying to find the latest scoop on the pair recently. The hero jump off onto the rooftops.

* * *

"You sure you're okay though?" Mars asked once more and the blonde nodded with a bright smile.

"Of course I am! Now I have to head home so you guys better get back to the meeting. Send me an update or do a 'Hologram-Link-Convo' (HLC) so I am there?" the scouts nodded and ran off back to the shrine. She waved and stood still for a bit, a wave of light headedness finally taking over. _'No, I got to at least try and run home! I shouldn't have used that much power!'_ her thoughts echoed as her vision slowly faded and her legs gave way. She was somewhat bracing to feel the pain of her head contacting the ground, but none came. Was there a pillow magically? _'Don't be stupid!'_ she scolded herself.

_'Roses…'_ she mentally whispered. Her senses were overloading with the all too familiar scent of roses! _'Oh, I love this smell!'_ she also felt warmth, lots of warmth. A soft, silky material pressed against her face and a sudden breeze…

The blonde shrieked as she bolted into an up right position and heard a loud gasp. She was being carried across town by Tuxedo Mask! Her arms were around his neck and when she finally calmed, she realised he had stopped and was somehow rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"It's alright, I got you" he whispered into her ears. The voice seemed all too familiar, but she submitted to it anyway. Resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closed and she felt his tightened grip on her. She never felt so safe… Well, she did when in Darien's arms earlier today…

* * *

**Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter? YES! **

**Right, there is a reference (or two) based on the English Translated Manga version of Sailor Moon. See if you can find where it is :D**

**This is a VERY important chapter for me because I've been so un-sure if this should have happened, but I wrote it and I am posting it up. You reviews are NEEDED. **

**So Please, Do review, tell me if I've done the right thing and then I can continue writing and actually relax.**

**This has not been beta'd by anyone else but me, so there will be mistakes.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. At all. -sigh-_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the ceiling. Where was she? She was so comfy as well! The blonde sat up, a hand on her head, she still felt weak. It was then she realised she was in a bed... Up and on her feet, ready to fight she took in her surroundings. She was in a hotel room. Why?

A wave of light-headedness took over again and her legs started to give way, but she was caught…

"Careful, you're going to get yourself in a worse state than you are in now" Tuxedo Mask whispered, placed her back in the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She was still in full scout uniform, minus the boots.

"Why am I in a hotel room?" she asked, feeling him prop the pillows up for her to sit up.

"Because I can't take you to my place, I could risk revealing my identity to you." He smiled and she nodded, understanding his reasons.

"Do you need help with the bill?"

"No, I walked in, and asked for a room and they gave me the best one on offer."

"With me in your arms?" her eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. What if someone thought that he was… that _they_ were… well… you know!!!

Tuxedo mask chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but I left you on the roof top, and then snuck you in without anyone seeing. We don't want the press spreading stuff about us and ruining your name, do we?" her face went crimson and he chuckled, "I thought so"

"Thank you" she smiled genuinely. He nodded and was about to get up, but was stopped by her hand, he looked at her and she shook her head. She didn't want to be alone? "I like the company" her smile just radiated and he couldn't help, but smile too as he sat back down.

And now they just sat there, in silence. _'Great… I should have let him go…'_ she thought because of how somewhat awkward it felt.

"What happened at the battle…" he brought up and she looked to him and shrugged.

"I felt something come to me and it came naturally. You know?" he shook his head, "Well, I already knew the ability to control the tiara to ring around someone and trap them, as you remember with the buses" he nodded, remember that day. He saw a beautiful blonde, dressed as a stewardess, transform into Sailor Moon, but he won't admit that to anyone.

'Well, I did that and when his energy levels started rising, I wanted the battle over. The scouts and I were in a meeting and it was obviously important, so I wanted to get to back to it.' he nodded taking in what she said, feeling in somewhat awe. She seemed so… so normal talking to him like this. It felt strangely familiar.

'I felt this… this surge of energy fill my body and I figured out that move by just thinking, _what if we all aimed our strongest power, combined, at his weak point._" It sounded as genius as it was. She was truly something else and Tuxedo Mask could only nod and smile.

"So you have gained a new ability?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It took a lot out of me. _Obviously_" he chuckled and she smiled sheepishly.

"Never again then?" again, she shrugged.

"I need to get used to the ability" he nodded, "So my midnight training sessions are back on" she giggled and he looked at her bizarrely.

"I thought you had been transforming a lot more when you weren't in danger!" he said and her head tilted to the side in confusion, "You mean… you don't have the same as what I do?" she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as if she was a confused child. He didn't know how to react to this. He always felt a connection with her, but it wasn't what he thought it was like. She didn't sense whenever he was around? He could always sense her… even when as Darien… She was always near. He could faintly feel her emotions all the time. It amused him a lot.

He noticed her still giving him a confused look.

"I feel this connection with you." He stated and her head tilted slightly again, god she was slow, "I can tell whenever you transform, whenever you are in danger and when un-transformed, I can sometimes feel your emotions." She leaned back in shock.

"Really!?" she asked in shock and he nodded, "Then… wait… I normally have acute senses, but I can always tell, during a battle, when you are there, but this only starting happening recently" he nodded and tried to think for a logical explanation. "You're always there, watching and protecting me. I always wondered how, but… I guess I now know…" she whispered, but he heard and he looked to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I am injured or weak, do you feel a certain tug?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"I do too." She responded and the two looked at each other.

"So what does this mean?" he asked and she shrugged, but then shocked him, by leaning forward and hugging him.

"I don't know what it means, but Thank you" she whispered and he felt himself tense up slowly, "Just thank you for being there. You have always believed in me. Always" he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. She smelt of strawberries… even more familiar…

She pulled back and looked around for a clock and saw the time, her eyes went wide.

"Oh God… I am late…" she felt a vibration wave coming from her sub space pocket and she pulled it out. It was the scouts. She pressed a button, "Moon here" she said in her instructive tone.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!? We've been trying to contact you for an _hour!_" Raye's angry voice came through and she sighed,

"I collapsed as soon as I got home. I must have used up more energy than I should have" she stated and looked to Tuxedo Mask with a face that asked for him to be quiet. He just nodded. Still thinking of the hug…

"Warn us so we can check on you before so! We were worried" Amy scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't realise I used up that much energy. Look, I'm going to sleep so update me tomorrow at the meeting place" she asked and then placed the communicator back in her sub space pocket.

"You told them you were home…" his curiosity got the better of him. Sailor Moon Smirked. He has paused, the two sounded like Raye and Amy… It couldn't be…

"_Oh, I'm in a hotel room with Tuxedo Mask, sitting on a bed with him_" she sarcastically said as if she was saying it to the scouts. He paled and then nodded.

"They would hunt me down and kill me." He muttered and she giggled.

"Yes they would, Mars and Jupiter especially" he chuckled and Sailor Moon just stretched and leaned back in the bed feeling so comfy.

"You said that you were late?" he asked and she nodded.

"But I'm so comfy in here and I like talking with you" she admitted and he felt his cheeks go red slightly, "I don't have to put on a happy smile all the time unlike if I am with the scouts…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling confused.

"Honestly? I guess you can say I'm miserable." She stated and he crawled around to sit next to her, so he was also comfy and nodded for her to go on. She just smiled.

'Well, for a while I started having these dreams and I guess I just changed. I am not this ditzy dumb blonde any more. I understand that I have to protect my scouts, the civilians and then fulfil my mission. Being a ditzy cry baby is not the way and it's not professional."

"So way this façade?" he asked, taking everything down mentally. It seemed so similar, but his mind was currently occupied with the beauty laying on the bed, whose already short skirt, was rising. _'Calm down Darien... '_

"Because every time I was not 'myself' I shocked them. Then they would accuse me of being something I'm not or put me down. They always put me down. If I messed up, I would be shouted at, if I acted somewhat mature, they would accuse me of not being 'myself' or just have a freak out session. It annoyed me senseless, so I decided to just keep everyone happy. Be a klutz. Be a bimbo!" she chuckled and he shook his head.

"No" he stated and she raised a brow, "You were never a bimbo and you should never wear that mask of yours."

"They don't like the real me, which is why I feel comfortable around you. I can be myself and sometimes, I need that"

"But you shouldn't hide this behind a mask. You are a beautiful, intelligent and powerful woman." She scoffed at the intelligent part.

"I warn you, I fail a lot of my exams" she chuckled with him. He couldn't help but think of Serena at that statement, in fact, all those similarities were Serena… Were his thoughts right? Was Serena Sailor Moon? And was Sailor Moon his Princess? If not, he would be so confused on who to choose. It would just be so much easier if they were the same people…

"That doesn't matter. You're still intelligent. They are only grades on paper" he smiled and earned one of her genuine ones.

"Thank you" she whispered and he nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, which caught him off guard; when she pulled away only till their noses were almost touching. "Really, thank you"

He smiled and stared into her glittering baby blue eyes. She was mere inches away, her glossed, plump lips so inviting. Does he risk kissing her? Would she react positively? Or would she push him away? No, he would never learn if he doesn't try something new…

He closed the distance, lightly kissing her soft lips. He felt electricity flow all through him and he wanted more! His kiss wasn't rough and yet he wasn't doing anything to push her forward. If she wanted to kiss him back, she would be responding '_like she is now…_' he felt all giddy inside…

Sailor Moon's lips responded to his kiss, and she even deepened it slightly with her sweet butterfly kisses. It sent shivers down his spine and he, of course, responded all too happily. She was responding to his kiss, and she had made this so much more!

Her taste was far too intoxicating; all he wanted to do was stay like this all night as his hand held her face, his thumb slowly brushing her cheek. She was so soft, her lips were like silk and her taste was like an addictive drug telling him to never stop.

Here he was, a normal guy, on a bed, kissing Sailor Moon. He was achieving so many men's fantasies at this very moment in time and yet, he couldn't help but thinking that this beautiful women, was Serena… Her arms snaked up his chest and round his neck, pulling his closer. His mind was now out the window temporarily.

Acting on instinct, his hand when to her lower back and his other one to the back of her neck, as he lowered her gently down to the bed; his lips not leaving hers. A moan escaped her mouth which caused more shivers down his spine. He slightly suckled on her bottom. She responded by pulling him closer to her. In the end, he was on top of her, one knee between her legs. They lips never parted as the sensations that filled the two just drove each other wild. He never felt such a connection, the bolts of electricity were being sent down his spine and whatever fatigue, or pain he had previously was now gone. Was it because all he was thinking about was her lips on his? Or was this a gift of hers?

He felt great, he was gradually feeling more aroused as she moaned into his mouth and her left leg, which was on the outer side of their tangled legs, slowly rise up his leg and he was about to loose control…

He pulled away, sitting up, seeing a flushed Sailor Moon, whose face was filled with lust and the confusion from when he pulled away. She sat up and her head tilted.

"You're unbelievable" he breathed, causing her to blush, "And if we continue, I won't be able to stop" he told her honestly and her blush only deepened. He lay back next to her and she rolled over, resting her head on his chest.

"What does this mean?" she hesitantly asked. He sighed.

"I don't know…" he whispered, they were both tense, "We only know each other via our alter-Egos." He continued and she nodded.

"I know…" she whispered and just snuggled her head deeper into his chest, not wanting to leave." She felt that same wave of vibration from her sub-space pocket. She sighed and sat up.

"Moon Here" she said as she answered it, Luna's voice came through.

"Why are you still transformed, and I thought you said you were home!?" she scolded and Sailor Moon looked to the time, it was 8pm. The street lights had been on for at least an hour. She was in a lot of trouble…

"I needed air! I felt so groggy! I'll start heading home now" she lied. Was this going to become a habit? She sort of hoped so; Tuxedo Mask's thoughts were similar.

"Come home now!" and then the guardian hung up. Sailor Moon sighed and looked to Tuxedo Mask, apologetically.

"It's fine. I shall see you either tonight or tomorrow" he smiled, sat up, gripped her chin lightly and kissed her ever so lightly. She liked this goodbye. They both stood up and Sailor Moon had to hug him, which he responded too.

"Thank you, for everything. Again" she smiled, feeling like a child. She slipped her boots on, was out of the balcony doors, jumping and running home within seconds.

Tuxedo Mask sat on the bed and took of his mask, staring at the open doors. A smile was on his face. He felt like he was definitely right with his conclusions. They spoke so similar, acted so similar when around him. Her hair even smells exact. Sailor Moon _had_ to be Serena… and he was never happier.

* * *

So yeah... Review?

Lennatha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wheey! A beta'd chapter! =D  
I got a friend of mine to proof read this one for me and I was able to convert her to liking Sailor Moon and she is now reading the Manga! =D -Feels AWESOME- xD However, this does not mean I have a permanent Beta, but I have continued sending out to people who beta on this site =D  
**

**Anyway, a lot goes on in this chapter, in my opinion, with some dreams, some more meetings ;) and so on... I'm struggling with my other fics due to lack of inspiration if I am honest... This is just starting to get more interesting for me so writing it is fun since I can really get into it!  
(I'm also a sucker for romance... lol)**

**Please review and tell me your opinion, I've written something in there that I feel is new and interesting for Sailor Moon. So... Yeah... xD**

**Disclaimer Time! I own Nothing except maybe a few ideas that I have thrown into this? xD (I do however, now own a car! =D )**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

* * *

Collapsing to her soft bed, she felt herself de-transform. She stretched out tensing her muscles feeling them scream out from exhaustion, yet give out those natural endorphins that can make you continue running, working out and basically exercising for longer!

A soft satisfied moan escaped her lips as she relaxed and rolled to the side to meet a pair of very angry ruby red eyes.

"Hey Luna" she smiled and yawned.

"Your mother is worried sick, you better walk in that door. She's waiting for your father to return home before calling the police about you being missing." Her tone was far fiercer sounding than her fiery eyes. Serena cursed and sat up, jumping out of her window and landing on the ground swiftly. She skipped to her door and opened it.

"Serena!?" her mothers voice shouted out as she ran to the hallway, looking pale and stressed. Serena raised a confused brow.

"I'm sorry I'm late mum, the girl's and I lost track of time while studying for the exam next Thursday." She smiled sweetly, her mother now looking confused. Why was looking confused?

"…Serena… Honey? Are you okay?" she asked and Serena nodded.

"I am fine, Mother" She smiled, feeling very confused as her mother was pale and looking more worried. The bluenette walked up and placed a hand on Serena's forehead.

"You have a slight fever. Have you been over working yourself?" her tone becoming more motherly, "And I appreciate Amy for improving your grammar and the fact that you are truly trying to get better grades in school, but working yourself sick? Straight to bed young lady!"

"Bu-"

"Now!" and then Serena was being pushed up the stairs and into her room. Serena gave in and obeyed. Now Luna was looking weirdly at her. Was she pale or something? The girl shrugged and pulled on her oversized pink bunny pyjamas on and curled into bed.

It wasn't long before her mother had walked in with a tray. Serena sat up and her mother placed the tray on her lap. There was a bowl of Chicken Soup, a giant mug of 'Beeches' flu and cold cure, and an apple.

"That's your dinner tonight, you rest, and we'll see how you are in the morning." She said, and placed her hand back on Serena's forehead, "You're loosing the colour in your hair as well…" she whispered and Serena's brows furrowed closer together in further confusion.

"Mother, could you please tell me the sudden concern? I feel fine, tired yes, but fine." She asked and Irene's head tilted to the side.

"Serena, you have a mild fever, you are looking pale and it must have effected your hair colour as well since you are a shade lighter, mind you, it could be the sun we're having…" the women shrugged, kissed Serena on the head and exited the room. Serena looked to Luna.

"How did you gain the new power?" she asked and Serena shrugged.

"Pass me the mirror, please?" Luna picked up a small hand held mirror, in her mouth, and walked over to Serena. The blonde took a look and her eyes widened. She was indeed looking less tanned and her hair was looking more whitish, but what caught her off guard were her eyes. They seemed more un-earthy, a more, neon-ish blue with a silver ring around the pupil.

"What's happening to me…" she whispered and Luna was sat in front of her. Serena lowered the mirror.

"I think the soldier of the moon is revealing itself within the under-ego." Luna concluded, sounding like she just thought of a random reason. Serena raised a confused brow.

"You _are_ kidding me right?" Serena half asked half stated, "That sounds like a load of crap 'the soldier in me is revealing itself within the under-ego', come _on_ Luna. I probably weakened myself from the move I did earlier" the girl shook her head and switched on the television; it was the news.

The news report was on the latest monster attacking civilians and the scouts saving the day.

_"And as you see here in this video, taken by a passer by, Sailor Moon portrayed a new attack tonight and seemed to be weakened by it." _the female anchor spoke with certainty, _"And what Sailor Moon's scouts do not know, is that after they had left her on her own, the sailor suited heroine collapsed and was soon swept off by the dashing and very handsome Tuxedo Mask"_

Serena paled…more so that she already was. The dark furred cat in front of her was very tense and frigid. _'oh… crap'_

"Serena" her voice sounding so much angrier than ever before, "Care to tell me what _actually_ happened after the battle…" The cat turned to face her, claws and fangs bared; eyes so dark they could have been black. Angry kitty equals .!

"Fine! Tuxedo Mask took me to a hotel, to save revealing his true identity, and made sure I was fine. Nothing happened, as soon as I woke up, he told me I collapsed and scolded me for using an ability I was not used to. Then the scouts contacted me and if they found out I was with Tuxedo Mask, they would murder him! He protected me Luna!" She spoke so fast she was now gasping for air. Luna seemed to relax and nodded.

"Next time, be honest to me" she said and curled up to watch the news, "finish your food" she said and Serena nodded, taking a sip of her drink and then tasted the soup. It was the brand she loved! _'I thought I finished the last can two nights ago?_' she asked herself, _'Mum must have a hidden stash somewhere… I WILL find it…_'

_

* * *

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'_ the blonde rolled over and picked up the communicator.

"Damnit guys _–yawn-_ there's no monster" she yawned throughout most of that sentence, but woke up from the daggers that were being glared at her, "Morning Raye" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Whaddya want?"

"The truth will be nice, Serena" Amy's voice came through and Serena just nodded.

"H'okay, I collapsed, Tuxedo mask took me to a hotel room and waited for me to wake up." She yawned, "When I did wake up, he told me off, then you guys contacted me. If I said I was with him in a hotel room, you would hunt him down and kill him"

"Damn straight girl! He could'a taken advantage!" Lita's mock-angry voice came through, in a bit of a motherly tone.

"Well he didn't. Now, I'm tired, we have a night off. Make the most of it" with that she hung up, pulled Luna close and hugged her like a stuffed toy.

"Goodnight Luna, Goodnight Gaia" she whispered before falling into a light sleep.

"Good night Serenity, pleasant dreams" Luna mumbled and snuggled further into Serena's embrace. She felt so familiar, so comfortable, but she couldn't place her paw on it.

_

* * *

She paced her room, staring hard onto the ground. She had not long contacted the fellow planetary Princesses/Guardians and called them to an immediate meeting. They should be here any minute from now…_

_"Pace any more and you'll start leaving a mark on the floor." his deep, comforting voice called out. She stiffened and whipped round to see her Prince in his royal armour, leaning on the window frame. She gasped, running to him, and pulled him further inside the room._

_"What are you doing!? You could have been caught!" she whispered, falling into his arms. He smiled, wrapping them around her and kissed the top of her head._

_"When it comes to being with you, they can never find me" he whispered and she smiled, feeling the warmth of his embrace._

_"Endymion" she whispered, "I'm scared" his hands grasped her petite shoulders and he pushed her tenderly back to face him. Leaning down slightly to her height, he kissed her affectionately on the lips._

_"If you wish for us to be married and no longer hide our love, then you need to." His eyes glowed with the warmth and she nodded slowly._

_"This was my idea anyway" she smiled and saw him return his smile, so genuine, so lovingly._

_"I love you," he whispered, "My Future Wife" and he leant in to kiss her gently on the lips. She melted into his arms, into his kiss._

_"Serenity?" there was a knock on the door. _

_Serenity jumped back, pushing him in the direction of her long drapes. _

_"Erm, Yes?" she called out, running to the door, waving for Endymion to hide, "Yes?" _

_She opened the door a jar and looked out, seeing who it was. Serenity sighed and smiled opening the door wider for her friend._

_"Minako, you scared me. I thought you were Luna." She smiled and her friend laughed and stepped in._

_She was tall, slim, and curvaceous. Her skin was a beautiful golden tan and her was long and blonde loosely tied back with red ribbons 5 inches apart trailing down the her yellow hair. Her outfit loosely hugged her figure, revealing the curves of her body and the long creamy legs. She looked like the Greek goddess: Aphrodite. _

_"You look like your mother!" Serenity gasped and Minako grinned and hugged Serenity._

_"Thank you so much!" she squealed, "She had this outfit custom made for me! Next week I will be learning the ways of being an actual love goddess!" Her royal blue eyes glittered with happiness. Serenity hugged her friend._

_"Oh Minako! I'm so happy for you!" her voice was still calm and collected, yet her happiness just poured through, "You already know most of the ways anyway!" she smiled, but Minako shook her head._

_"I will be learning it further. How to help create the love that is forgotten! To help the secret love be more open!" he voice was in a dreamy tone, but soon went to one of slight sorrow "I can even make people fall in love with each other, if needed" Serenity gasped._

_"No" her voice was full of shock, "That last one sounds awful" _

_Minako nodded._

_"I agree," she replied and sat on Serenity's bed, "But it is always used, especially with the royal families. If a paired couple do not fall for each other, then the magic is used and can never be broken unless true loves kiss is used."_

_"Not first?" Serenity asked and Minako laughed._

_"Please, that's only in the fairy tales!" Minako smiled and hugged her friend, "anyway, we must hurry to the gazebo! The girls are waiting for you!"_

_"They are here already?" the breath from taken from her when Minako nodded, "Oh… you go ahead, I'll catch up, I need to compose myself. This is very important for me" she smiled and sweetly as she could and Minako's brow arched._

_"You ARE in love…" she stated, "I knew it… you've been like this for months now and you haven't told anyone… why did I not see this?" Serenity had paled, "Because… you cannot say."_

_"Please Minako, do not say a word, I beg of you" she pleased hugging her friend tightly, whispering in her ear, "I fear for both my life and his life if I did not have my scouts behind me."_

_Minako pushed her back and held the nervous, pale Princess by the shoulders._

_"Tell me Serenity, please." She said, her eyes slightly watering, "You have found love, and because of that, I am behind you all the way."_

_Serenity stood and stepped back a few steps, head dropped slightly._

_"You can come out." She whispered. Minako's brow had risen in confusion and her face then paled and her jaw dropped when Prince Endymion stepped out of the wardrobe._

_"The Prince of the Earth!?" her voice was barely a whispered, but still, Serenity winced, "Serenity, your mother… your father would-"_

_"I know." She simply said as Endymion walked to her and placed an arm around her shoulders._

_"It is the same with my family, Princess of Venus." He was so formal, so not Endy-like._

_"You can call me Minako, My birthright is so old fashioned!" she grinned, Endymion just nodded._

_"Very well then, Minako." He smiled. Serenity looked to Minako, eyes filled with worry, but what she saw was teary eyes._

_"I'm so happy for you. Both of you." She tried to compose her voice, "You both found love and have kept it going for so long. It's so beautiful. Thank the Heavens you didn't go and get married on the third day like most couples that are in similar situations to you." Endymion laughed and shook his head._

_"I sincerely doubt we are star crossed lovers" he smiled and Minako returned it._

_"Now, the girls are awaiting your arrival, I shall leave you to say good bye and then I shall accompany Serenity to Earth later tonight so we may tell you of the news."_

_"Make it the usual place, Serenity shall show you where it is" he nodded and Minako gave Serenity a look who just smiled sheepishly with a blush._

_"Very well, I shall wait for you outside your room, Serenity." And with the that, the Love goddess in training exited the room._

_Serenity turned to her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I still fear the reaction of the rest of the girl's." she whispered and Endymion just smiled at this._

_"Do not worry, my love." He leaned down to her ear, "They cannot stop us from loving each other." He then kissed her, filling it with all his love for her before pulling away. Her eyes were still closed, savouring him._

_"I love you." She whispered_

_"I love you too." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead before turning and jumping from her balcony. Serenity watched him, her hip leaning on her bed post. She smiled, looked down and then headed to the door, opening it to see Minako waiting for her._

_"Time to confess." Minako whispered and Serenity nodded, taking her friends hand…_

* * *

She shot up from her bed, throwing Luna across the room in the process, with a loud gasp. She was panting, hand on her heart. She had failed to hear the '_YEOW_' coming from Luna as the poor cat hit the wall and slid to the ground with a _thud_.

"Serena, Are you okay?" Luna asked as she jumped onto the bed. She sat down, head tilted, wine coloured eyes, staring at her charge in a confused manner.

Her breathing finally calmed and she slowly nodded.

"A…nightmare… that's all…" she whispered, knowing it was a full blown lie, but she wasn't quite ready to say the truth yet. Releasing a shaky breath, she fell back, head landing on her pillow.

"Serena," Luna's voice called out, "Are you _sure_ you are okay?"

"Just a dream about the past Luna; it got to me and I'm not ready to speak about it." Serena snapped, staring at the ceiling. Her head road to the side and saw her clock. It was Four AM.

"I'm gonna go out." She muttered pushing the duvet off of her and getting out of bed.

"Excuse me Young Lady, No you are _not!_ It is Four in the _morning_" her tone strict. Serena rolled her eyes and turned back to Luna.

"Give it a rest, Luna!" Serena snapped in a hush whisper, "I need to get this off my mind and you are _not_ helping." Luna seemed to lean back from Serena as the girl stripped from her pink Pyjamas. She pulled on a baby pink, mid-thigh pleated skirt and a white silky laced cami-top that revealed some of her cleavage.

She turned to Luna.

"Please, Luna. I'll be fine." She whispered. Luna's hard gaze softened.

"Only if you promise to explain the dream _as soon_ as you get back; there could be _vital_ information."

Serena looked away; she had a gut feeling that she was the Princess. It was very unlikely that she could be any one else at this moment in time. She finally nodded as she slipped on a pair of white, two inch, stiletto shoes with ribbons that tied around her ankle.

The blonde took her hair out of the buns and brushed it before tying it into a high Pony tail, allowing some hair to frame her face. She turned to Luna.

"I'll be back in a couple hours max." she whispered before jumping out of the window, landing gracefully on the tall wall outside of her house. She smiled; she would never be able to do this in heels.

The blonde jumped down once more and started walking off down the street, heading to the park, her mind never leaving the fact that she now knew that Mina was not only a guardian and a warrior, but a Princess also. It made her wonder on if the other girls would be Princess's too, and not only being Princesses, if they were the Princesses of their own planets.

Was Serenity meant to become a Sailor Scout? Was Serena meant to become where she was now? Or stand in the back and watch as the scouts fought for her life. If this was the case, why did Serena have her abilities? Could she conjure any power she wanted? Or was there a mystery behind 'Sailor Moon'?

She felt her heels sink into grass as she realised she was now at the park, by the lake. She sighed, closing her eyes, feeling the power of the 'Inner Soldier' embrace her. Her head tilted back as her eyes fluttered open to stare at the stars. She was now in her Sailor Scout uniform.

A serene smile reached her lips, feeling the comfort from the power once more. Even though, becoming Sailor Moon meant she had to fight, it comforted her. The power of the moon, Love and Justice, it was all like she was home. No one judged her, no one would really. The media might try to taint the name, but she knew it did mostly nothing.

The blonde stood straight, placing to hands together, as if she was saying a prayer, her eyes closed and she raised her hands so the tips of her fingers were now level with them.

Taking another breath, the blonde tried to clear her mind. All thoughts went and she concentrated on the soldier within her. Her eyes shot open, they were now luminous blue and were glazed over. She could see her heart in front of her, though knowing it wasn't. She could see within her soul, seeing the power that glowed from a crystal, though this crystal was broken. This confused her. Her soul, her heart crystal was shattered? She felt a heart beat through her, all the hairs on her back rising and it felt like a source of power pushed her back.

She blinked, collapsing to the cool ground, her eyes returning to normal. Her head whipped around her, trying to sense and see if anyone was there, she saw nothing and sensed nothing.

Wincing, the blonde placed a hand to her head. That was the furthest she had gotten from all her training. She placed her fingers to her temples and tried to massage them from the slight pain that was occurring. It was difficult trying to train like that. The reasons she did this, was to try and connect more with her inner warrior to receive the grace, the elegance and fighting knowledge that the other scouts had naturally. She found that by doing this, she could embrace her true power and train herself to use it when not in scout form. It worked and she was guessing a little bit too well.

In her own theory, Serena must have trained herself both mentally and physically to the extent that the 'Inner Soldier' was truly revealing its self (similar to what Luna had said), but now her theory is confusing once more, due to her current dreams. If Serena may be the Moon Princess, Serenity, then it could be that it is the Princess from within being revealed; but she cannot be sure. For all she knew, this was meant to happen and her mental and physical training has nothing to do with it other than she was becoming stronger.

Once more, Sailor Moon rubbed her temples with a circular motion. All this thinking was not helping and what didn't help was that she couldn't talk about this with anyone. Sure, she was somewhat herself in front of Tuxedo Mask, but she could _really_ trust him with such information in case this is all false?

The guardian of the Moon sighed and leaned back gazing at the half moon.

"What aren't you telling me." She asked it, hoping something would give her a sign, but there was nothing.

* * *

"I thought you might be here." A voice called out and Sailor Moon shrieked, jumping to her feet and spinning round. Tuxedo Mask stood not three feet away from her. She relaxed.

"Man, you actually scared me there." She said, red tinting her cheeks. She heard him chuckle as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She smiled, leaning into him, taking in his musky cologne and rose scent.

"Why are you out?" he asked and Sailor Moon shrugged, leaning back and looking up at him.

"Dreams, training." She whispered and he smiled, but it soon dropped to a frown.

"You'll exhaust yourself, you know." He stated, concern lacing his voice. She nodded.

"I know." She smiled softly, "Why are you out then?"

"You." She blushed, "I woke up sensing your transformation and knew you would be here."

She looked down smiling and then looked back up, trying to look into his eyes behind his mask; she saw a tint of dark blue.

"Can I ask you something…" she questioned, and saw him rise an eyebrow before nodding, "Erm… I don't know how to put this… but, do you… Do you know if you have… a past life?"

He paused. It was around 30 seconds before he shrugged. They were the longest thirty seconds ever.

"I honestly do not know," he replied and she sighed, he lifted her face to his, "What's wrong?"

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him the truth? Should she say a vague theory?

"W-Well, during my training, I concentrate on learning my power." She started, "I do these both mentally and physically."

"Mentally?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Yes, I concentrate my power and…I guess you can say that I look into my heart, but I didn't realise this till today." She paused, her voice now filled with worry, "And what I learned recently has scared me." She half whispered and stared further into what she could see of his eyes, "I am not…complete."

"Complete?"

"There's something missing, and when I say something, there's a lot of It." she pictured seeing this fragment of a crystal within her soul, her mind not focusing on Tuxedo Mask.

Darien starred at her, her eyes glazed. He felt his heartstrings pull towards her and he had to ignore them. He wanted to help her, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything was fine, but he felt there was sense in her words. He couldn't say anything because he was just as confused as she was, if not, more confused.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, just above her tiara.

"I cannot say anything that may help, but I will be here for you. All you need to do is send a sign to me." He said, knowing that she knew what he meant. She just nodded and leaned her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, avoiding the pins, and took in the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

Being around her more made him want to be around her in civilian form, he wanted to be with Serena, even if he knew this _was_ her.

Sailor Moon sighed and opened her eyes. She would have to get back, she was now tired. In a sense, she was glad she didn't transform in her room and mentally train, Tuxedo Mask would be able to find where she lived and then see her for who she really was. She sighed once more before pulling back. His hands were now on her shoulders. She smiled softly to him and he returned this smile.

"I should head back, the sun will rise soon." He nodded to this.

"I shall see you next time then." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, being a gentleman, when she turned her head so their lips connected once more. The electricity exploded once more in this sweet and simple kiss. A hand moved to cup a cheek, and hers snaked up his chest and rested behind his neck. Before the kiss was to be deepened, he pulled back, by and inch, and smiled.

"What happened to getting home?" he asked before pecking her lips, she just smiled.

"I'm currently distracted by better things." She grinned before going onto her tip-toes and kissing him once more, definitely deepening it before he could pull away. She felt him smile into the kiss as she responded with butterfly kisses. She remembered trying this when they previously kissed and he made a very positive reaction, so she thought she would try it again.

He wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She tried to pull him closer to her, surprisingly enough; she found it easier when on the bed. This caused her to blush; luckily, she was too busy kissing him for him to notice.

He then pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. She pouted and he chuckled.

"Any more of this and you'll kill me." He whispered and she giggled, leaning up and pecking his lips. It all felt so right, so wonderful and so familiar. Why?

"Sailor Moon?" he snapped her out of her reverie, "did you hear me?" she blushed and shook her head.

"Sorry…" she whispered and he chuckled, shivers ran down her spine at this.

"I said you need to head back before you are contacted again. It's almost six. The sun is almost up."

Sailor Moon pulled back and saw that this was true. She felt so happy it was a Saturday, though people will be coming out any minute.

"That means we have to part?" she asked, pouting. He nodded and pecked her lips once more.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered before turning and jumping off. Sailor Moon stood there, smiling. She bit her bottom lip and turned to run away herself. She had to be quick; her mother would be waking up any minute now, and would check on both her and Sammy before going about her daily weekend routine…

* * *

**Ta da!**

**...So... What did you think?? I need to know if you liked it... Really... Explain what bits you _really_ liked to read and what you want to see _more_ of. Tell me! **

**Next chapter will be completely civillian me thinks... Scout meetings and maybe some more milkshakes ;) What am I saying... this _is_ serena we're talking about... YAY MILKSHAKES! **

**-cough-**

**Review please.**

**Lennatha**

**xxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,  
So after what could be the WORSE writers block Ever! I have updated. The ending of the chapter is a bit random, but I really wanted a funny... Because Serena-Angst was just one of those things I just couldn't really write... I feel like when I did do the Serena-Angst, it could have been better, but my friend (who is still obsessing over SM) tells me it's fine -shrugs- **

**Anyway, your reviews will be nice to help me know if the chapter is actually any good or not and hell, if I need to re-write it, I will** s**ince I am writing this for you guys :D**  
**Thank you for being patient with me, it does actually mean a lot.**

**_Disclaimer:__Do not own Sailor Moon._**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

* * *

Sailor Moon jumped into her garden, sensing her mother was about to wake up any second now and de-transformed.

She turned to see the morning paper already there and grinned. She can avoid Luna for a moment longer. The blonde walked to the paper and picked it up, looking about her to see and sense, no one. She was safe.

The blonde turned and walked to the house, the front door was obviously locked so she still had to act quickly. She bent down to the flower pot, and took the spare key from underneath it. Serena unlocked the door, returned the key and walked in.

"Ahh, you're awake already?" she heard her mother ask as she closed the door. Serena looked up and smiled, nodding.

"I woke up early." She smiled. Her mother walked to her and placed a hand on her head.

"You're still looking a bit pale." She muttered, "Serena, have you been doing anything to your hair?"

Serena shook her head.

"Smell it." she stated and Irene did so.

"How weird… It seems to have a few silver streaks." She muttered and shrugged before turning and walking to the kitchen. Serena's brows furrowed and she looked in the small hallway mirror. Her hair had indeed had silver streaks in. Was this because of her training? _'Maybe I need to stop them and see what happens…'_ Serena thought, walking to the kitchen, seeing her mum boil the kettle.

"I got the morning paper." She said with a smile, her mother turned and nodded.

"Thank you dear; just leave it on the side for your father to read when he comes down." Serena nodded and leaned on the work top, "are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head to the crown early though to make sure I'm not late." She smiled, her mother nodded.

"That's nice to hear, what do you fancy for breakfast then?" her mother turned to face her.

"Oh erm…" Serena went into Mock-thought, "The location to the hidden soup." She stared at her mother who just chuckled and shook her head. Serena pouted, "Oh, please?" she whined and Irene still shook her head.

"Serena, I have to hide them because you go through them so fast." She turned from Serena and started to pour the hot water into the mugs.

"Aww… okay then. I only feel like Cereal today. Most likely going to have burgers at the Crown." She smiled and turned away from her mother who had just nodded her 'okay'. Now to face Luna… Maybe.

* * *

The blonde was happily skipping down the path towards her destination of the crown. You probably guessed it, she had avoided Luna and not intentionally! Luna had been called down for breakfast and was then being fussed over by Irene about her 'claws needed trimming'. Did Serena take advantage of this fact to run? Yes. Yes she did.

Serena was still wearing the same outfit as before feeling very much feminine (and grown up) in it. She had left her hair loose today, deciding like a difference. She couldn't really think why if she was honest. It wasn't out of laziness, it wasn't 'I feel like a change!' she just couldn't explain why. Call it spur of the moment?

She shrugged to herself feeling the ends of her thick white blonde hair tickle her knees. A giggle had escaped her mouth as she saw a person in a car stare as he drove by. He probably didn't recognise her she deduced and walked into the crown seeing she was early.

Serena hmm'd and placed her hands on her hips. It could be because she had barely any sleep and left earlier than usual to take advantage of the fact she didn't have to confront Luna.

Shrugging she skipped up to the counter and took her usual seat. She also noticed a certain raven haired enemy slash friend wasn't there yet. _'Wait… Friend? Seriously Serena? Well... I guess he HAS been nice… and brought you ice cream AND you have been FLIRTING with him… I have NOT been flirting with him! Silly Mind!'_ She would be scowling at her foolish mind. Honestly, _flirting_ with _Darien_? Don't be so… so… _'Girl, you know I'm right.'_ Her mind countered and Serena sighed and her head dropped to look at her lap. Her skirt looked shorter whilst she sat…

"Good Morning, Welcome to the crown, can I get you anything?" Andrew's cheerful voice reached her and she looked up at him with a risen eyebrow.

"Andy, it's me." She said, looking at him as if he was nuts. Andrew leaned back and then laughed, smacking his forehead.

"Oh man! Sorry Rena! I didn't recognise you with your hair down!" he laughed, his ears were a little pink, "Milkshake?"

"Make it a double… I fear I am going to have a difficult day." She spoke in that weird way again, but luckily Andrew just laughed thinking she was playing.

"You sounded like Amy if she was from the Victorian times!" he laughed before walking away. Serena raised a brow, she never really noticed the way she spoke, she did, just not that much. If that made any sense as it did in her head.

Serena watched him make her milk shake, from the ice cream, to pouring chocolate milk in to the syrup and now she was feeling very much sick by just looking at it… _'That looks far too sickening!'_ her mind whispered, _'and it's Heaven Damnit! Please tell me I am NOT going to be put off my only piece of heaven now…'_ she pleaded mentally and felt someone sit besides her. She turned her head ready to great Darien, only to see it wasn't Darien. She leaned back by at least a centimetre.

Sat there, was someone who wasn't Darien Shields. What?

"Good Morning gorgeous, are you new here?" he asked, a cheesy grin on his face. Was she being hit on? Serena slowly shook her head, he frowned slightly at this. "Then why, might I ask, have I never seen such a pretty thing like yourself here?"

This was very uncomfortable for her right now. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to think of a reply and she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder and strong warmth filled her body.

* * *

When Darien had gotten home from his _meeting_ the first thing he did was have a long shower. The only reason it was long was because his mind was thinking of a plan of action. He needed to somehow let Serena onto the fact that he was Tuxedo Mask. He didn't want to go waltzing up to the girl going _'Heeey there Moonie, guess what, your biggest crush was me! Yeah, that's right! You've been making out with ME!'_ A silly grin appeared on his face at the thought of kissing her, but he soon turned the shower straight to cold.

"Concentrate Shields." He muttered, now wanting to get out of the shower… He was getting Goosebumps from the cold…

His mind was constantly on how he was going to go through with it all, from obvious hints about the fights, to just kissing her straight on the lips and as much as he wanted to kiss her, he didn't want to nurse a sore jaw yet again.

A sigh escaped his mouth when he walked out to his balcony, leaning on the railings. There had to be some sort of sign to ease Serena into the thought of her being with him. Turning to walk back into the apartment, his flower pots caught his eyes and a huge goofy grin was smacked on his face. Give her a Rose.

_'And not just ANY rose_' his thoughts echoed, _'A perfect rose that Tuxedo Mask uses.'_ He grinned, running into the apartment and getting his tools to pick a rose for his blonde haired beauty.

* * *

She looked up to see Darien smiling brightly at her and he winked to her as if saying 'play along'. She gave him an award winning smile and leaned in.

"I was waiting for you! You're late." She grinned and Darien just chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She felt a shiver run down her spine. _Weird…_

"I'm sorry; I was just getting you a present." He grinned and pulled a red rose from his jacket. Serena gasped at this. It was a perfect red rose, similar to the ones Tuxedo Mask gave her…

She heard the man in front cough, catching both hers and Darien's attention. He seemed to be glaring at Darien. Serena was thanking Darien mentally for being smooth for once!

"Oh sorry!" she said, sitting up straight, her free hand shooting Darien's hand that was moving from her shoulder. She kept it there, "this is my boyfriend, Darien." She grinned and watched him pale before nodding and suddenly getting off the stall and walking off muttering something about his 'food getting cold'.

Serena bit her lip, turned to Darien and jumped up giving him a tight hug. Her arms were so tight around his neck she could have cut off his air supply.

"Thank you SO much!" she whispered feeling his hands on her hips, this sent shivers down her spine again…

"I can't breath." He coughed and Serena pulled back, hands on his shoulders as a support since she was standing on the foot bar of the stall.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly, but they soon laughed. Darien's hands were still on her hips as if it was normal. Well for him, in a sense, it was. Here he was, with a gorgeous woman, who he knew was Sailor Moon, who he has held, who he has kissed _annnd _he was getting away with his thoughts…

"-if you hadn't got there in time I think I would have called Andy over to help" she laughed not noticing that he missed the first part of her sentence.

"What's happened to your hair?" he asked, releasing a hip and taking a silky strand. She seemed to blush at this.

"Erm, the sun has bleached it." she lied. He could tell, her ears went pink and her voice was a bit higher than normal.

"Wow…" he just said, trying to sound like he believed her, with a shrug and then noticed their closeness (more like, make it seem like he just noticed it), "Serena, I would like to sit down." He smirked, making her face go crimson as she sat down and released him. He hid a grin as he sat next to her.

Serena sniffed the rose. It smelt the same. Could he be friends with Tuxedo Mask or something? She knew for a fact that Tuxedo Mask's roses were unique.

"Dare, where did you get your roses from?" she asked him, feeling his eyes on her.

She never looked so beautiful. Silver strands mixed in with white blonde hair framing her face and her body, making her seemed to glow with an un-natural beauty. Her curious eyes turned to him and he noted they were lighter in shade with a faint silver ring around the pupil. He was drawn in immediately.

"Darien?" she asked, he was just staring at her, making her feel conscious and she blushed at this.

"I grow them." He stated and her eyes widened.

"Really?" she smiled at this. Darien Shields grew roses? Wow!

The blonde turned in her seat to face him, her knees stroking one of his knees and a little bit of his inner thigh. He felt electricity flow through his veins. He struggled to nod.

"That's so amazing!" she held the rose in her lap, feeling some excitement in the fact that she learned something new about Darien.

Darien had to force his eyes to not avert down because of the fact that she was staring so intently in his. He didn't want this moment to stop, even if her cleavage was begging for him to look. Being a Man was a bad _bad_ thing.

"It's been a hobby since I was younger." He managed to say and swiftly turned to face forward as Andrew placed his coffee on the counter and Serena's milkshake next to it. He noted there was a flake a more chocolate sprinkles…

"Is something wrong?" he asked and Serena's head shot up to face him before looking to her milk shake.

"Why would you say that?" she questioned, turning to her chocolaty goodness.

"Because the last time you had that was when the girls were angry with you, or something happened at home that had upset you." Serena's head tilted to him once more with a risen brow. He wasn't supposed to notice that; Andy obviously did, but never asked her about it unless she made a sign that she wanted to talk. So how on earth did he know?

"Lets just say I'm about to go through one of those times where the father will drill the daughter's date and then possibly kill him if he wasn't right for her." She then picked up the spoon and started to slowly eat away at the whipped cream.

Darien thought about what she said. He hadn't been in one of those situations personally, but he had heard about it and watched it. They didn't seem pretty.

"Good luck then I guess." He said with a warm smile. She pulled the spoon from between her plump, cherry lips and nodded quick thanks before continuing her pre-drilling-session treat.

* * *

He watched as she winced, arms glued to her side, head down, face white, whilst her friends whispered to her. He never wanted to hear what they were saying to her so badly in his life!

She was sat in on of the furthest booths, but he could see her as plain as daylight with her hair and not just because it was down, she was practically glowing. Darien now feared slightly about his sanity...

He watched all the girls stand up and leave, Serena remained in her seat, frozen. Darien wasted no time in running over, as casually as possible of course…

* * *

When the girls walked in, Serena allowed them to pick a booth. They hadn't wasted time with ordering drinks at all. They must have been mad. Luna wasn't there so she must have informed them of her little moment earlier that morning.

"They look like they're waiting" Darien's hot breath tickled her neck as he whispered to her. She had visibly shivered in excitement and felt her face go hot.

"Can we have an argument?" she whispered back, hoping he would be her savoir once again.

"The longer they wait, the more angry they look like they'll become, though, Amy looks more gutted." He placed a hand on her lower back and she felt shivers run up her spine.

Serena finally looked up to him through her long thick lashes. She had a visible pout.

"I really don't want to go through this, Dare." Her voice remained a whisper, but Darien just smiled that smile he used that always gave her the confidence to do well, his eyes twinkling through the mask.

"You can do this." He said before removing his hand and turning to walk off. She blinked a few seconds before realising something: He never gave her a smile that gave her confidence and he was _not_ wearing a mask. Was she _seriously_ fantasising about Tuxedo Mask whilst talking to _Darien_!? Maybe she was tired…?

Serena slipped off her chair and slowly walked over to the booth that the scouts were sat in. They all had her backs to her.

"And guess what? She's Late." She heard Raye's voice growl.

"Calm down Raye, Luna said she had left over half an hour ago, she'll be here." Mina's warm voice spoke up. Serena smile at this.

"Well then, where the hell is she!? It's a 10 minute walk from her house to here, not even that!" Raye's voice seemed angrier. Serena sighed audibly and all four girls turned around and faced her.

"I've been here the whole time, didn't you notice me?" Serena whispered and Raye's head whipped back round.

"Since when the hell do _you_ decide to have your hair down? Running late were we?"

All the girls, including Serena, rolled their eyes as she slipped into her seat opposite them.

"Shut up Raye. You're pissing me off these days with your attitude." Her voice was steady and calm, Raye's face however, was beat red. She was about to shriek something back when Serena held her hand up, "Not another word." She spoke very slowly and slightly deeper, deeper than her Sailor Moon voice in fact.

Raye did as she was told, for once.

"Now hurry up and ask questions, I have somewhere to be." She lied, putting up a front. She was quite literally, wanting to wet herself. Raye's lips pursed in anger, the colour not changing.

Amy coughed, sitting forward.

"First, lets discuss your new ability." Her voice held authority.

"I over did it yes, it needs a bit of work, but I think I just need to try and tone down the amount of energy I use in that attack so I won't pass out again." Serena was as calm as she could ever be, though she knew she was looking pale.

"Was getting a new ability similar to you like it is to us?" Mina asked, looking eager, Serena smiled.

"Explain how it feels to you then." She replied.

"Like this new rush of power that you know you _have_ to unleash and then you just do it." she grinned. Serena paused for a second.

"It's similar, I felt so natural and knew that I wanted the battle over quickly so it just came to me, I didn't have to think about anything, I just, I guess you can say, let the inner soldier take over." The girls, minus Raye, nodded thoughtfully.

"And did what happen with Tuxedo Mask _really_ happen?" Lita asked her voice stiff.

"Of course it did Lita, nothing bad happened at all." She wasn't lying, just not saying the full truth. Lita relaxed visibly.

"And this morning?" Amy then asked and Serena paled, her arms at her side.

"I couldn't sleep, I had to get out." She whispered.

"What was the dream about?" Mina sounded soothing.

"The Princess…" Amy's computer was out within the second.

"Tell me everything you know now." The bluenette demanded. Serena sighed and told them bits of it, missing out the name of Minako. She had a feeling she knew it was Mina. It was pretty much obvious. Princess of Venus, Scout of Venus. Similar looks. It wasn't rocket Science to figure out.

"So the Princess was having an illegal affair with the Prince of the Earth…" Mina sighed dreamily, "It's so romantic… and the Princess of Venus, The way you described her…" she dazed before laughing, "There was training in that sort of stuff? Wow. I wonder if she ever passed it all and became a true love Goddess."

Lita chuckled and shook her head.

"I'll tell you something, those two sound pretty a like." She laughed and Serena just nodded. Raye had finally calmed down.

"So why did you avoid telling Luna this? And the attitude, she's never been so furious with you. What's going on Serena? You're changing right in front of us, and yet you're not. You did well in battle and yet you did appallingly at the same time." Amy's words cut right through Serena, it's a shame the bluenette couldn't see this, "You had a dream about The Princess and yet you didn't say anything, this is the second dream you have had about her, and you prevented us from being one step closer to finding her!" Amy's voice was now a hushed whispered, her face tinged pink. She wasn't happy. "Then you go ahead and pull that stunt yesterday, causing Sailor Moon to be all over the news and have a further risk of getting her name _tainted_ by the press!"

Lita and Mina were nodding, though refusing eye contact. They must have had a meeting before arriving. It was just hurtful that Amy was the one to say it all. Raye was looking away, though not looking angry… Strange…

"With the way you have been acting the past week, I don't know what to think anymore." Amy finally sighed and leaned back in her seat, "I think you are finally maturing, getting more into your role of leader and then you do something to let us down…"

"A-Are you saying you don't want me to be Sailor Moon anymore?" Serena whispered. She had never seen all the girl's heads snap round to look at her so fast.

"_Never_!" they almost shouted. Serena was taken back, but her head dropped down straight away. Raye sighed.

"Listen, 'Rena." Her voice was quiet and calm, "We're just worried okay? You're not acting yourself anymore, we feel like it's just a front. We have seen you at your best and yet you stay the same klutzy girl I met and as much as I love her, I think we need this girl we've been seeing the past week.

"Things are getting serious and we need to find the Princess fast. It's our job to protect her and what is the point in the protecting a Princess when we haven't even found her." Serena didn't move; she was frozen to the spot. They noticed her mask that she thought she had hidden so well. Maybe they were true friends, but she still didn't want them to notice her mask.

"Serena?" Lita's voice reached her ears, but Serena didn't respond. She heard a sighed and shuffling of bodies.

"We'll see you soon girl." She heard Mina whisper and then she knew she was alone to her thoughts.

* * *

The girls had figured out her mask. They noticed everything she thought she hid so well. They knew she was improving, but not in the way she knew she was. If they found out that she was training in the park, then they would have had a bigger go at her.

She felt someone slide into the booth opposite her. She peeked up through her lashes and sighed with relief that it was Darien.

"Are you okay?" his voice was soft, sweet. She managed a nod, "Is everything okay between you and the girls?" her eyes started to well up this time and he nodded, "Wanna go to the park?" She shrugged. In a sense, she knew she was over reacting, but it was the shock of it all really. Raye was being genuinely nice to her without the snide comment after or between, Amy was the main one to tell her off and all of them had figured out her mask. Everything that was fine was now the opposite. Nothing the way she wanted it to be.

"Come on Rena, Help me out here." He whispered and she looked round to see he had slid in next to her and placed an arm round her shoulders. Serena relaxed into him unconsciously.

"They figured it out Dare…" she whispered, "They figured out my mask."

He was rubbing her shoulder.

"That's a good thing, if they were bad friends, they wouldn't have figured it out _this_ soon." His whispers were like honey, so soothing. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was kinda cosy…

"But I'm not ready for them to find out."

"Then give them only a margin of what they want." He rested his chin on her head and she nodded.

"I guess…"

She sat there, feeling more than comfortable. He was breathing steadily, his chin resting on her head, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. How is it that she has become close to Darien this quickly? First she was flirting with him, and now they were like… Best friends? She felt something tug at her chest and looking down to see nothing. Darien had sat up.

"What is it?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Not suu-" she stopped, something washing over her. They were being watched. A blonde brow rose and she held a finger up to Darien, ducking and sliding round the booth. She was opposite Darien, who currently had a very confused frown on his face, in the booth.

"Hang on." She mouthed and turned around, sitting straight and seeing Andrew leaning over the counter, most likely about to fall off, staring their way. Not only was he like that, a few customers were looking their way.

"Andy!?" she shrieked as he fell forward off the counter, "You were _spying_??" her pitch was high and her eyes wide in shocked. This confirmed things when he stood up, red in the face, and looking scared. Something then popped into Serena's head. The conversation she had with Darien yesterday. The bets…

Getting out of the booth, the petite blonde marched over to the frozen Andrew. When she reached him, she had a small, kitten like, angry blush on her features. Her hands dove down his apron and in his pockets. Andrew jumped back with a squeak. Serena held two note pads. She turned and dashed back to her booth. Darien was now looking even more confused when he caught one of note pads that she threw to him.

"Quickly look through!" she whispered and he knew instantly what this was about and did as he was told. It wasn't long before Serena shrieked '_I knew it!_'

"He wasn't?" Darien asked, silently. She just nodded and Andrew was there, snatching the note pads from their hands.

"I got customers!" he half squeaked before dashing off into the back room, Darien hot on his heels.

Serena couldn't help but giggle at the fear in Andrew's face as Darien slowly closed the door. She would be scared herself…

She paused mid-giggle. Andrew was holding bets on whether her and Darien would get together or kill each other. He was supposed to be her friend slash older brother! Her face went red as she marched over to the back room and opened the door. Darien was sat casually on the sofa, Andrew in the corner. Pale.

"Andy…" Serena said in a sickly sweet voice, "I think we need to have a talk." She batted her long lashes and closed the door behind her.

Poor Poor Andy. We knew him well, but his need to earn extra cash and hear the latest gossip was the cause of his death…

* * *

**I thought I should mention that since I have started college full time again, updates are going to be very slow for now on.  
Sorry about this, I'll try and update as much as possible.  
**

**Lennatha  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this has been edited, it's personally not that great, but after re-reading over some previous chapters and some reviews, things are definitely **

**going down now. I just need to start writing and updating more. Easier said than done really, but I'm now going to start trying.**

**I'm still going to leave my fanficiton account saying I'm on Hiatus untill I know for a fact that I am updating regulary again. If you want to know what **

**happened, then check my page where my 'frequent' updates are and if you want, find me of twitter? 'm going to**

**try and use it for story updates for now so you guys know what's going on and when I should hopefully be updating. :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

* * *

"I still think you shouldn't have pulled me away that early…" she muttered with her arms crossed stubbornly. His chuckle sent a shiver down her spine as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"It's the way he is Rena, besides that face you pulled was enough to teach anyone a lesson." He smiled so brightly to her, she just had to return it. When Serena finally tore herself away from his midnight blue eyes she noticed they were no longer walking (barefoot) along the grounds of the park.

"Damnit Dare, we're lost!" she mock-whined with a grin on her face. It was a clearing on the edge of the lake. The water glittered under the sun with water lilies giving it the added beauty it deserved. If Monet were to paint this, she doubted he could do it the justice it truly deserved.

She heard him chuckle once more and remove his arm from her shoulders. She missed the warmth automatically.

"I have a confession, this is deliberate." He grinned as he walked ahead, "I wanted to show you this area because you are always by that one spot by the lake and as beautiful as it is, I thought you may appreciate it more here."

He was blushing very faintly, the tips of his ears were a light shade of red and his hands in his trouser pockets as he smiled sheepishly to her. She bit her bottom lip, trying to push down the grin. Seeing Darien giving her that look was definitely making her feel better. It was such a different man. It was… Nice.

"So," she started, taking slow steps up to meet him, "What were your intentions of showing me this place?"

He spun round and sat on the grass, leaning back on his hands. Serena sat next to him and pulled her hair round to her lap so she wouldn't sit on it.

"Well, there were a couple reasons." He spoke quietly. She noticed that he was nervous, "First: to distract you from earlier and then finally: to talk to you about 'It'." he was being very cautious with her.

Serena tucked her legs round to her side and sat up. She was looking down at her lap, playing with a piece of hair.

"What do you want to hear then?" she whispered and he sat up to face her.

"Only what you feel is right to tell me." He Darien spoke sincerely, allowing her to take her time. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"They figured out my mask." She spoke as loud as she could, but it came out no louder than a murmur.

"Your mask?" he repeated and she nodded, "And you didn't want this to happen I'm guessing." her head bobbed in confirmation once more.

"But… I was expecting the lecture to be from Raye. She's blunt about it." Serena started to create a loose chunky plait with her hair, "It was from Amy."

"Go on…" Darien pressed in a slight confused manner after she had paused for a little bit, concentrating solely on her hair. She was procrastinating. Or at least, trying to.

"I've known Amy longer than the rest of the girls. She's the timid, intelligent friend who will always help you out because she's just that kind of girl." Serena turned to look at Darien full on to emphasise on her next sentence: "Not tell you off."

"She… _told _you off?" He asked in disbelief and bewilderment. Serena paused for a moment and then shook her head, realising what she said wrong.

"No, I guess you shouldn't call it a telling off… I don't know how to explain it…" she paused, closing her eyes in the process, thinking about it. "She compliments me and then insults me in a sense. Saying that I'm finally doing well in school, and then I'm doing 'appallingly' at the same time. That I'm not acting serious about it.

"She explained that she doesn't know what to think any more because I do something to impress them all and then do something stupid to let them all down."

Darien sat there and listened as she spilled everything to him. He guessed that school was in fact Sailor Scout business. Don't ask him how, it was just nagging at him that school didn't have anything to do with it. Besides, Sailor Moon has been frighting and defending herself a lot better as of late…

"And because it was Amy that said it all, her words cut deeper than it should?" he asked and the blonde slowly nodded.

"If it was Raye, I wouldn't take it seriously. If it was Mina, she would somehow make me laugh and we get all sisterly about it and then Lita would just rephrase it better. I would know that they genuinely cared and were honestly confused about my attitude recently, but having Amy say it the way she did has really gotten to me!"

The plait was now abandoned and she was resting against Darien's chest. He must have moved over and wrapped an arm around her. They were sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Rena?" Darien nudged her, trying to get her attention.

"Mmm?" she had closed her eyes, re-living it all over again; picturing Amy's serious face, her severe tone of voice, the hard look in her icy blue eyes. She had never been like this towards Serena, maybe that was why it hurt her more than it should.

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" she nodded slowly and sat up to face him, "Well, have you thought that maybe the reason it was Amy to say it all was because they know you would actually think about it? I mean, like you said, if it was Raye, you wouldn't take it seriously. Maybe taking it seriously is what they want you to do. I think they want to see the Serena I see now" Serena paused and closed her eyes, after what would be forever; she finally opened them and nodded, but still didn't speak. This unnerved him.

Her gaze turned to the lake as she truly began to think about it. Was that what their intention was? Was it to really get her thinking about it? Because with the others, she would ignored them and not take their pleas seriously.

"'Rena?" Darien's voice was a mere whisper.

"You're right... I took it too seriously and wrongly..." she rolled her head back and squinted her eyes as she stared into the sky. It was cloudless...

"Are you okay?" his voice was still quiet, laced with his worry. She gradually nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." she felt herself sigh as she soaked up the sun, "Yeah, I am."

It wasn't long before she found herself leaning on his chest again, head resting on his shoulder. He had an arm wrapped round her and was playing with the golden strands that were resting in her lap. He loved the feeling her silken locks slipping between his finger tips…

It didn't take long before she realised how comfortable and _normal_ that this felt to her. It felt strangely _right_ but something in her mind was nagging at her. Something saying that she was missing something extremely vital about the situation.

'_Tuxedo Mask… This is wrong towards him. Even if he does not know who I really am… this is wrong to him, but I'm _so _comfortable. I feel so happy right now…Like… Like I know everything will be okay and I can just… let go.'_ her thoughts continued like this while she gazed onto the lake. Watching the dragon flies hovering centimetres above the water and the way the ripples glitter under the sun light.

* * *

Whilst Serena was deep in her own thoughts, Darien absent-mindedly twirled her silken locks around his fingers, savouring in the feel.

He thought back to his revelation the night before about Serena and the more he though about it, the more he thought that he was a total idiot. Serena did a rubbish job at hiding the differences really. It made sense that Serena was Sailor moon because… Well, where should he start?

Hair: Blonde, meatballs, long, soft, smelt of strawberries.

Eyes: The same beautiful shade of blue.

Lips: The same plump, heart shaped pink,

Body: … He really didn't need to say more, Serena showed them off to him enough as both herself _and _Sailor Moon. The legs were amazing long(even though she was short) creamy… He really should avoid thinking about her legs…

Darien Shields was a total fool for not seeing it in the first place. Especially because of the fact that he fought side by side with them! He's had some pretty amazing moments with Sailor Moon and with his comfortable times with Serena? It makes so much sense!

One problem now. Should he confront her? They are getting closer now so maybe it won't matter as much… not only that, the longer he hides it, the more angry and betrayed she will feel once he does finally admit it. (Or she figures it out).

He knew he wanted the blonde haired beauty to figure it out and he was going to assist with this fact, but still… a moment like now… it's a perfect moment!

"I think I need to talk to the girls…" she broke the silence with a soft whisper. He nodded, releasing her hair and waited for her to get up.

"It's better to sort everything." she heard him mutter and bobbed her head in agreement. Serena sat up and pulled her hair away before leaning back in to kiss his cheek. She didn't notice that fact that he had also sat up and turned round to look at her.

Now normally, when people accidentally kiss, they pull back and then go through the awkward conversation debating on whether to kiss again or apologise and never do it again. _They _didn't.

As soon as Serena felt Darien's lips touch hers, the butterflies in her stomach went wild. It was like someone else took over and didn't pull back. So now, here she was, kissing Darien Shields, enjoying it and neither one of them were pulling away.

His hand hesitantly grazed up her jaw before sliding round to the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him. She shivered, placing a hand on his chest and allowing him to pull her closer.

Something should be wrong about this, but that familiarity was nagging at her. Was this natural? Does that feeling happen with _everyone_ she'll kiss? Not only that, was feeling like she was on the moon going to happen with everyone? Was kissing…over rated?

She snaked her tongue out, running it slowly along his top lip and causing a moan. It was then that he pulled her over to straddle him and his hands ran down her hips, caressing her as the kiss deepened.

Her hands ran up his shirt to grip the soft material of his soft blazer as her mind disappeared. What was she thinking about a moment ago? _'Oh who cares…'_ she thought, loving the way he always smelled of roses whenever they got close. Her hands snaked into his soft luscious locks, clenching handfuls of his hair, enjoying the fact that today he wasn't wearing the top hat, before sliding back down towards the blazer.

She loved the feeling on the sun on her skin, the sound of the birds chirping and just being with him during the day for once with no monster attack. As she gripped the soft, silky blazer she realised something _very_ important. It felt different. The material was… rougher than usual. Not only that… why was she with him during the day again?

'_Wait… Come back mind… think.'_ she forced herself to bring herself back down to Earth… She _wasn't_ with Tuxedo Mask… She was with Darien. Kissing Darien. The kiss being… the exact same.

She pulled back, a hand going to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"You…" she gasped and when the mist fade from his eyes to the same midnight blue she was used to. She realised something… _He _must be Tuxedo Mask… the _whole _time… "You're not are you?" she whispered and the guilt in his eyes cause her to jump up and run. Darien Shields was Tuxedo Mask…_

* * *

_

**No idea when I'll update the next chapter, but you'll be able to see a definite difference in my writing style...Or at least... I did -.-'**

**Lennatha**

**x  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is, the next chapter. Half of it was written before my hiatus and half recently. **

**Tell me what you think, cause boy do I feel rusty xD  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"'Rena!" She heard him yell as he chased after her through the busy fields of Juuban park. She had a shoe in each hand, gripping them so tightly, they might break. She couldn't exactly see very much thanks to the tears blurring her vision. She was so hormonal recently it was like someone would just have to look at her _differently _and she'll burst into tears. This was ten times worse than she was a few months ago, Pre-Sailor Moon.

As Serena ran she could sense Darien catching up and had to do something quick to lose him. If she stopped now, they would have to confront each other. He knows that she knows he's Tuxedo Mask and he probably knows that she is Sailor Moon. What good will come out of this? She had to really think about it before confronting him about it and that confrontation was _not_ now.

The blonde could see the local Juuban woods within her peripheral vision and decided to take full advantage of them. Once there, she'll use her scout abilities to lose him. If she was fast now, she was a heck of a lot faster when using her Sailor Moon abilities.

He kept calling out for her to stop and that he could explain, but Serena couldn't accept that right now and as soon as she was in the woods, away from the public eye she started to weave between trees. Her vision blurred and Serena realised that it wasn't just her tears doing that, it was how fast she was truly going…

Before she knew it, the blonde was running down her street! Her bare feet skidded harshly against the ground and she had to jump a little bit in attempts to ease the friction burn.

Now wincing at each step, she slipped on her heels before she was in front of her house. Serena took a few deep breathes and fanned her face to ease the swelling round her eyes and cheeks. If her mother asked her what was wrong, she'll say she got into a fight with the girls. Simple. Her mother wasn't going to stop her from going anywhere right now, because this blonde's feet had a date with the bath tub and some plasters for the cuts created by… Actually she didn't want to think about it…

* * *

Flopping onto her bed, her feet bandaged with gauzes, tape and then socks covering them, her eyes fluttered shut. Serena deliberately ignored the faint sinking on the bed from a certain guardian coming for answers.

The now pigtailed blonde pulled herself further towards the pillow on her bed and rolled to her side, patting a space in front for Luna. Surprisingly enough, the cat complied and curled up by her stomach letting Serena stroke her soft fur. She could hear Luna trying her hardest to not purr, but the poor cat was failing miserably.

"I've been training in the nights to become stronger and to become the better warrior." Serena muttered after a few minutes of silence. Luna was about to speak when Serena then cut her off, "Let me finish please…Thank you." Serena waited a few more minutes of silence before curling up round the cat, hugging her, "I don't like being the weak scout of the group and the fact is, I'm not when it comes to the abilities; but… over all, as a sailor scout? I was weak and I wouldn't have been able to protect my scouts.

"So one night, I decided to sneak out, transform and meditate. I've taught myself different techniques in order to… tap into my inner soldier in a way and… It's been working. My research at school, my nightly training… It's worked. My aim with my tiara has never been better, I don't need anyone to help me dodge attacks sent my way in battle, I've not tripped over air for a while, and… If needed… I could protect my scouts.

"I am a better warrior, a better guardian and most of all… I'm a better person because of it, but… The girls noticed the changes and made negative comments about it… They didn't like this… different me… So I remained foolish… I stayed the cry baby klutz you know… and even though it frustrated you all, it… Well… things stayed normal and I liked that. You had no high expectations of me and I liked that.

"I didn't feel under pressure to do anything, but be… that person and even though it upset me at times… you all were happy… that girl was the one who brought all the girls together, that girl brought you and Artemis back together. I know that I'm still that girl and I'm just a grown up version of her… I just wanted to keep every one happy. Being a scout's hard… We don't exactly get much normalcy in our lives and by having me the exact way I was when we all met help with that. Part of Lita's daily routine is making extra lunch for me. If I leave early, I meet Amy and walk in with her…

"It's that Normalcy I know they want and I am willing to try and give… Even if I end upset at some days, I know that they are resting peacefully. They can deny all they want, but I know they're happy with life the way it is."

There was silence for a few minutes. Luna had stopped attempting to not purr, because she wasn't. Serena felt that the cat was a bit rigid and she felt her brows knot together in confusion.

"Serena…" the cat finally muttered quietly.

"Luna…"

"That is the biggest pile of crap I have heard in a long time." Serena shot up in shock, glaring at the guardian. Luna has never spoke like that. Ever. Even when in human form she never spoke in such a vulgar manner!

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have or _want _to say it again." the navy feline sat up straight and stared at Serena with hard eyes, "Now, I understand you wish to train up to become stronger and believe me, I could not be more proud of you about that, but putting up a front to the girls? To your family? To me? Completely Moronic-"

"_Moronic!_" Serena's voice was no more than a whisper, yet the cat still winced at the anger she felt from her charge. She may have stepped too far, but it had to be said.

"You're not doing it for them, you're doing it for yourself." Luna attempted to continue but Serena cut her off again:

"_How_ am I doing this for _myself_? Tell me _how_ exactly I am being something I'm _not_ for _myself_! In fact, no, keep your little furry mouth _shut_ and listen _very _carefully: I _tried_ to show the girls who I am now and I have done it _plenty_ of times when I am with them and you know what? They _do not_ like it, in fact, they accuse me of being someone I'm _not_. So _now_, I stay that way, having those odd 'fluky' moments of actual genius with the childish routine and cry baby moments and _now_ they accuse me _again_ of being someone I'm not and guess what, I'm _sick_ of it.

"You want to know _who_ or even _what_ I am right now? Here's your answer: _I don't know_. I haven't been able to figure that out myself with these stupid dreams and that stupid mask! The _only_ people I can be… _myself_ around is Tuxedo Mask and _Darien_ of all people! I don't even know who that person is, but I sure am happy when I'm her!

"So don't you _dare_ go giving me this rubbish that I am doing it for myself and _get off your high horse and out of my bloody room!_" Serena was panting by the end of her rant, she never felt so angry in her whole life. Even with Darien, she's never felt so angry.

"Serena, Honey, is everything okay?" Serena's mother knocked on the bedroom door twice before entering, Luna used that as a chance to leave.

"I'm fine." Serena muttered and turned to see the worried face of her mother. She didn't mean for her voice to rise, but evidently, it did.

"Who were you talking to?" her mother pushed and Serena ran a hand through her hair. She didn't think this through properly.

"Raye… we were just having an argument and Luna was annoying me." she said after a minutes silence, "I just need to cool down and then talk to her properly tomorrow to sort things."

Irene paused for a minute, staring at her daughter before nodding and leaving Serena to herself.

Once the door was shut Serena flopped down, face first, onto her pillow. She sighed, just trying to not think for just a couple of minutes. She wanted just a couple of minutes to do absolutely nothing…

She could hear the faint sounds of her mother clanking around with sauce pans in the kitchen; she must be cooking dinner. The sound of Sammy's voice shrieking '_no_' reached her ears and then the tunes from his video games could be heard from the lounge. He must have lost it or something. Ken, her father, wasn't due home till quite literally ten minutes before her mother dished the food up.

The house was usually on a tight schedule, and it was Irene's own decision to have it like that. She would prefer it if everyone would be sat down at the table for most of the meals, but also accepted that as her children grow up, it can't always happen. To solve this problem, she had requested that everyone attended the traditional Sunday meal. This was normally a roast of some kind.

As was said, it was preferred for both Serena and Sammy to be at the table for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, but due to school, social life and Serena's constant detentions, it didn't happen. Both Serena and Sammy made a silent agreement to try and make it home in time for dinner on time every night because the smile it brought to their mother's face was unmistakably beautiful and it made the house that much more warm and homely.

With the need to breath, Serena rolled back to her side and stared at the pink material of her pillow sheets. In her peripheral vision, the sun was setting. She hoped there won't be a Negaverse attack tonight, it would mean facing the girls' and… then facing Tuxedo Mask. Call her a wimp or a child for hiding from her problems, but she just wasn't mentally ready to talk to him about it just yet.

Releasing a long, fed up sigh, the blonde sat up and decided to change from her current attire to one of soft pink sweat trousers(with the matching hooded jacket) and a white strap top. She wrapped the jacket round her waist before running a brush through her hair and pulling it up into a pony tail.

Taking a quick look at the time whilst gingerly slipping on a pair of trainers, Serena worked out that she could get away with running for an hour before her mother will come in to tell her to wash up for dinner. If luck was with her, the Negaverse will attack whilst she is out running. If not, then she'll go out running once more. It was about time to trace their movements. Find out the next scheme for collecting energy. It can't be that smart really. Anywhere that's currently very popular for some reason. A perfect example would be Naru's mum's jewellery sale. Because the jewels were so pretty and extravagant, lots of woman went. The store was packed. Perfect for the Negaverse to collect energy.

So if Serena went on a lot more walks or runs, she'll be able to discover the Negaverse a lot earlier rather than leave it till last minute to 'save the day'.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she leapt gracefully from her windowsill. She landed a little wobbly this time round because of the sudden sharp pain in her feet. It was tempting to turn around and spend more time in bed for her feet to heal up, but then again, she will physically heal faster compared to a normal person.

* * *

Funnily enough, the pain stopped being a bother to Serena after a few minutes. In fact, they had gone numb on her. Perfect for a good fast run round the local town and then round the park for a quick patrol.

'_This may become a nightly routine for me. To Save the girls finding out too late as well…'_ her thoughts echoed as she passed the crown, _'Heck, they can keep more of a normal life like this. Only abnormal thing would be transforming and fighting I guess….'_

Her began to wonder on the chances of trying to create gaps between attacks. Make them less frequent, or… Make it seem like they're less frequent for the girls. Serena could probably take it on herself. Yes, it's nice to have the scouts there to help and the battles are done and dusted a lot faster or better in groups… but…maybe, just maybe, her group need a good ol' nights rest.

Whilst doing the final lap around town, Serena noticed a sweet shop to be quite packed with people ages from ten to twenty! In fact, Serena had to stop, turn round and walk back to take a peek in window. They all had notes in their hands, waving them in the air frantically trying to get a hundred grams of some 'new' sweet. Honeycomb bon-bon?

"Hmm… Apart from the fact that the sound of that is completely yummy, this is a bit…fishy." she spoke aloud to herself before that weird shiver ran down her spine. The kind she gets when something/someone that she doesn't want to see or know is near. Her head turned slowly towards to side to see Darien walking up the path, head in hand and not looking towards her. "Shit."

She spun round and used everything in her to run away before he could even look up to see her. What helped was skidding into the nearest alley way and wall jumping to the roof. Even though her feet killed and she was out of breath, she still crouched down low and walked to the edge of the roof and peeked over carefully to watch Darien continue his slow, defeated walk along the pavement.

She sighed, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck. Taking a step back, Serena's eyes closed and she allowed the breeze to cool her down.

"What are you doing up here!" a sharp voice cause her to jump round and gasp. Tall, long blonde hair tied back, deep forest green eyes, with that scrawny masculine build. Zoicite.

"Uh… Well…" Serena stuttered, trying to not go into scout mode.

"This is strictly out of bounds." he continued, hands on hips. Serena gulped.

"I'm sorry… I'll climb back down now." she muttered loud enough for him to hear and legged it down as fast and possible, ignoring the rude comments from Zoicite. Once in the alley, she leaned against the wall, where it was particularly dark and listened out to try and hear what trouble the Negaverse were up to tonight.

"Don't you worry my queen, soon we'll have enough energy from these stupid humans to bring back Metalia and squish those little sailor brats." he spoke aloud and Serena felt her lips purse tightly, "The more people coming in to buy our luscious energy draining sweets the faster you'll get your energy my queen!"

There was something Serena noticed right there. He's basically told her his plan, and… Metalia? Who was this? Obviously someone powerful and evil. Squish the Sailor scouts? _'I think we need to find out about this Metalia and soon otherwise we're in big trouble.'_ Serena thought before sneaking out of the alley and running off down the street at full speed towards the only two felines who would have knowledge about Metallica. Artemis and Luna.

_

* * *

He growled as he watched the blonde pig-tailed girl run off down the street. She remained in the alley to spy on him. He should have taken her energy and disposed of her in stead of letting her go. Bringing up the ever growing ball of energy he smirked._

"_Whose going to listen to her? They'll consider the little brat to be causing trouble for no reason." he cackled loudly before disappearing a flurry of pink rose petals to go tell Kunzite the news of his new energy zapping plan. Maybe the rest of the Shitennou can learn from this…

* * *

_

**So here's the back news...**

**I have only a paragraph of the next chapter and need some time to be able to write some more. It feels wierd to not have a backup of at least a couple of chapters. **

**Lennatha**

**xxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

Darien slumped into his usual booth, in the corner away from trouble, and rested his head in his hands. He messed up. Big time. Of course Serena wasn't ready to even accept the fact that he was Tuxedo mask. That's why he came up with the elaborate plan to 'woo' her so when it finally happened she would accept it and be happy. Not panic and run away.

He swore he saw her outside that sweet shop earlier, but she's not that kind of girl any more. She probably still loves her sweets with a passion, but she's just not so childish about it any more. He still kicks himself from the fact that he couldn't see that brat change into a mature and beautiful woman right in front of his eyes, because he would have more time to win her over, but no, he was stuck in their usual routine of the fight. Why? Because those stupid little arguments made his day; if he didn't get to see her beautiful face flare up and her eyes glitter with her kitten like anger, he felt… Empty.

Darien Shields never guessed in his life that this annoying little brat would become the ray of light that would just make his day that little bit better. Let's not forget Sailor Moon. Of course he loved the way Sailor Moon was. She was reliant on him, beautiful, compassionate, at times she had the grace of an angel and… Serena. She was Serena. He's known this whole time, just never actually… accepted it. It was right in front of him and he never actually saw it. Stuck behind rose tinted glasses; living in his fantasy world on the Moon.

What about the Princess? Obviously he still wants to help her, but his heart belongs to Serena now. Why did she have to do that do him! Leave a little tic-tac sized pill in his brain on the first day that they met and then after a year or two, it suddenly explodes causing all these feelings and stuff. Serena had successfully managed to _Ninja_ his brain and not even notice it at all!

He heard the sound of china being placed on the table and someone slipping into the booth opposite. He didn't exactly want to sit up and socialize, not really. All Darien Shields wanted to do was sink himself into a hole and just stay there.

"Hey man, what happened?" Andrew asked causing Darien to sigh before lifting his head up.

"I kissed Serena." was all that came from his mouth before his forehead hit the table once more.

"Ah. She didn't take it well?"

"She panicked and ran."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It didn't take long before Darien was drinking his beautiful black coffee. The smell was just too tempting to let go cold. When he finished it, he leaned back in his seat to stare at his best friend, Andrew.

"She found out I was Tuxedo Mask." Darien decided to say, knowing that eventually Andrew will figure it out.

"How? I mean, she hasn't exactly met Tuxedo Mask, and if a kiss gave it away that means she has to… Oh. Are you sure? I mean… It's Serena. I love her like a sister, but still…" Andrew rambled before leaning back and staring at Darien intensely, "You're fucking with me."

"Nope."

"Well… isn't that good, if they're the same person?"

"It's great. For me." Darien explained making Andrew sigh knowingly.

"But not for her," Darien's sigh to Andrew was all the answer he needed. His friend was hurting, but needed to figure things out, "I'll get you another coffee." Andrew picked up the mug and slipped out the booth.

"Thanks man."

* * *

"So Metalia's not good at all, and the Negaverse are trying to bring it back." Serena confirmed after having an annoying argument with Luna about her duties and finally convincing the two of them to tell them what they know about Metalia, which wasn't much, but it was enough.

"That could be a small part of the main goal, but it sounds right. So they need the crystals for this, which has something to do with the Princess." Luna stated and Artemis nodded in agreement.

"And the Princess is who we need to find in order to help prevent this from happening." he sat tall next to Luna, seeing the slight distance in the emotional relationship between both guardian and charge. To say it upset him at all would be an understatement.

"But we've been searching and defending all this time, what if we don't find the Princess. I think we need to train, maybe trick the Negaverse and somehow pin point where they are and destroy it from the inside." Serena shifted from her cross-legged position to stretch her legs out.

"And risk you all being killed? Simply not." Luna shook her head and Serena sighed, nodding. "Fair enough, but in order to help protect the Princess, we need to stop the Negaverse from gaining power. They already have some crystals and that's not good. I need to talk with the scouts about this and start thinking of a training program for them. They need to grow as scouts, gain more power with their abilities and hopefully, be able to combine their powers together much more fluently.

"At the moment, we're good together, but not everyone can be there all the time or even straight away, so they need to be able to defend themselves, weaken and finally distract the enemy until everyone else can get there. I want us to be unbeatable and we _can_ achieve this." Serena stood up dusting her clothes as she prepared to head home to spend time with her family and then think about everything in her life to sort her priorities out.

"What makes you think the scouts need further training?" Artemis asked and Serena smiled softly. "Because when the final battle comes, they'll need that knowledge and strength. I have a feeling this is the easy part and if we're struggling, then we need to train; individually and together." Something that the two cats noticed was different to their Serena. They knew Serena was maturing and had her phases acting as Sailor Moon, but this wasn't Serena or Sailor Moon, there was something else there. All Luna could think was that it was similar and all she wanted to do was hug Serena…

Serena sighed as she tugged her hair in the pony-tail once more. She had spent the evening with her family watching television and even a movie. She was snuggled in her father's hold and for those few hours, everything felt… easy. As if she could forget the fact that she was protecting the planet from a bunch of evil guys and just be normal. She didn't even have to think about Darien being Tuxedo Mask, but now she was in her room?

"You're heading out?" Luna asked from the window sill. Serena's head bobbed and she spun round on her seat to face the guardian.

"Just some meditating and strengthening my core power." She smiled as the lie left her lips like silk. It was so easy now. She used to hate to lie, but now it barely even bothered her. Maybe soon the lying will stop all together.

"Maybe you should call the girls and tea-"

"Not tonight. I would rather not see them tonight and then bite the bullet tomorrow." She gave Luna a genuine smile as she stood up and walked over to gather the cat in her arms. Luna couldn't help but purr and snuggle in Serena's embrace, missing it.

"Very well, have a good evening." She smiled as she was placed on the bed watching Serena jump out the window to land with perfect form on the ground. Serena looked up and waved before dashing off, heading towards the lake. It was time for the big confrontation and he better have a good reason for being Tuxedo Mask or he'll just get a beating of a lifetime….

* * *

As Serena entered the park, she had to decide where was best for her to go and for some reason the lake seemed best. It was out of the way and no one really heads there at this time. She let her legs take her and during her run, she felt her transformation take over so by the time she reached the dreaded spot she was earlier that day, she was in her scout uniform. It was only a matter of time till he showed up and she was trying hard not to shake. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms, staring at the empty sky. There wasn't even a star right now.

"Serena…" she heard him from behind her and she couldn't help but tense. She slowly spun round to face him, the hat and mask off. He looked empty and sad.

"How long have you known." She asked trying to keep the cold exterior. He flinched before taking a few steps closer towards her. He noted that she didn't move, but she did flinch which means he had to be careful.

"Not very long at all," he began and ran a hand through his hair, "Serena, you weren't supposed to figure out this way!"

"Oh? Then how the hell was I supposed to find out then Darien? Did you want me to look stupid? Oh lookie here! Serena is so stupid she can't disguise her secret so well! Besides, why would Serena of all people be Sailor Moon? She can barely walk in a straight line without tripping over herself!" she shouted and Darien closed the distance, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"You're not stupid! You're _anything_ but stupid! I wanted you to find out in a way where you wouldn't freak out because…" he had to avert his eyes for a second, building up the courage. When he finally looked at her, she wanted to gasp, never in her life has she seen so much emotion from Darien's eyes. It was so intense it had her hairs standing on end, "Because you would find out the man you liked was… _me._"

Serena remained frozen for what could have been hours on end before she allowed the transformation to disappear and she was left in just her jeans and white strap top. She remained quiet, her big blue eyes just staring at him. There was something about the way she looked at him that had him thinking he said something wrong. What was she going to do now? Slap him? Beat him? Completely reject him and tell him to stay out of her life for good? His heart ached at the thought and he begged whatever god was out there to have her not reject him.

"Why? Do you really think that because it's _you_ that I'll freak?" she asked and he had to look away, but she gripped his chin, "I'm happy that it's you. Shocked? Hell yeah, but I'm still happy." A small tug of her lips made him relax automatically.

"Up until recently… I thought-"

"Darien… when I socked you one on the jaw, you started being the guy I wished you were. I wouldn't have been kissing you if I didn't like you." She smiled and took a step away from him before slapping his cheek. The sting remained and he swore if he didn't get ice on it soon, there'll be a mark, "Can I just say something? If we're going to work together slash date? You don't keep secrets _that_ big from me _and_ knowingly cheat on Sailor Moon. That was your punishment."

He burst out laughing, a hand on his cheek before he nodded in agreement, "I knew who you were at that point, and if I was wrong… I would take what was coming to me." She smiled at this and her head bobbed whilst she tried to put a mock serious face on her features.

"And I won't hesitate to spend three weeks in an emotional guilt ridden rut if you weren't tuxedo mask." She smiled and he arched a brow in curiosity as his hands landed on her hips.

"Really? Would you still choose me?" he asked and she grinned, shrugging.

"Not sure… I mean… he _does_ pull off a tuxedo." She winked before sliding her hands round his neck and pulling him in for a kiss before pulling away, "Still angry at you, but it's mainly because you of all people are self conscious. Come on. Buck up Shields." He laughed before pulling her in, relishing the feel of her lips against his…

* * *

"Good luck tomorrow with the girls." He pecked her lips once more, not wanting to let her go. They had spent the next couple of hours talking, cuddling, and lots of kissing. Serena knew that she should be angry with him still, but she just... wasn't. As soon as he was there and looking at her like that, it seemed like all her anger just melted away. She was just disappointed that the cocky arrogant former jerk had low self esteem.

She smile and melted into his embrace for a few more seconds before pulling away. He had de-transformed. After the media incident last night, they were trying to be careful. There should only be so much media coverage on the scouts and their life outside of fighting.

"Will you see me after?" she asked and he gave her a brilliant smile before kissing her forehead.

"Of course I will. We're in this together now." The way he said that had Serena's heart flutter. She felt like an aching gap in her heart had been filled, one that has been there ever since she could remember. She smiled before going on her tip toes to give him a kiss, knowing that he felt the same.

"I'll tell them everything. Relevant information that is," She smiled and Darien nodded. He wasn't ready for them to know that he was Tuxedo Mask just yet so they agreed to keep it a secret until he felt it was time. She smiled as she took a step back, their hands still connected, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." And with that she ran the rest of her way to her home making the leap to her windowsill with clean precision. Luna was already snuggled in bed with some figure. Serena climbed in a switched her bed side lamp on, pulling the duvet away to see her stuffed toys. She saw as Luna stretched and looked up to her with a small smile on her catty features.

"Training went well." She said and the cat's head bobbed lazily, obviously still tired.

Serena went to tidying away the brilliant work of Luna's (Creating Serena's sleeping form) before getting herself ready for bed. The plan was set. Tomorrow would be it. She will be confronting the girls and giving them the what for. It was time to bite the bullet and be the woman she is today. They can live with it or leave. It hurt Serena to think such things yes, but it was time. They knew of the mask and she now had to take it off. Maybe for the better. In fact, it was for the better. Serena was going to work these girls till they were as strong as she was and once she feels they are strong enough, it was time to fight the Negaverse full on. Maybe she can find away to make that crystal full...

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter after waiting for so long, but it has been difficult for me to write this. I do have plans for the next few chapters and I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end. This was always going to be a small story, but I loved writing it at the time. I was able to let my creative juices flow and put out my ideas of how I would have loved for the story to have gone if it wasn't based for me when I first saw it.**

**The story is exactly how this has been able to go. I wanted to show a more mature Serena and I hope I achieved that, but now the scouts have seen through the mask and it's now time to start saying good bye. Of course, there will be a few more dream chapters because they were created for a very good reason and I hope you will get to discover that reason for yourself soon.**

**For those of you still here and have me of story alert, favourite story etc. I thank you so much! The fact that even after the long delays of chapters, you still review or favourite these spur on the moment story/ies! I'm going to try and finish this story for you and soon! **

**I promise this.**

**Lennatha**

**XxxX**


End file.
